Painful Times!
by Truscott
Summary: Lilly's in an accident...she has to deal with physical and emotional pain...and also come to terms with her growing feelings towards her best friend...Miley? A/N: this is a Liley story...
1. Tragedy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

**Warning: This is a Liley story...so if your offended by this sort of thing, I wouldn't read any further.**

**A/N: This is only my second story, so I'm still working on my writing ability. So sorry in advance for any mistakes I may have made.**

(Robbie Ray's P.O.V)

I don't know what to do. I just got one of the worst calls a person could get. A girl who's been like a daughter to me, and my own daughters best friend, and possibly the love of her life (I've seen the looks Miley gives her when she thinks nobody's looking,) Lilly Truscott was just admitted to the "Malibu Banner Hospital" with life threatening injuries, after her whole family was in a car accident. Sadly nobody else survived, and she herself is in critical condition.

Since Lilly has no other living relatives I was listed as her guardian, in case something happened to her family. So that's why I was called. Right now I just feel like bawling,(something this tragic should never happen to someone so young, it shouldn't happen to anyone, but it definitely shouldn't happen to a sixteen year old) but I can't... I have to be strong, and somehow inform my daughter of this tragic news.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Normal P.O.V.)

" Miles." Mister Stewart called up to his daughter. " Can you come down here please?"

" Coming dad." Was the reply he got. " what's up dad? What did you need?" Miley ask in a perky tone, making her way into the living room.

" Um why don't you sit down bud." Her dad said, while taking a seat himself.

" Oh this can't be good. Whatever it is, Jackson did it." Joked Miley, sitting down, like her dad had ask.

" No Miles, your not in trouble, but this is serious." Robbie said in a quiet voice.

Noting the somber tone in her dads voice, Miley got worried. " Daddy what's wrong?" Miley said in a worried tone, while playing with an invisible string on the couch.

" That call... That call was from the hospital." Robbie said, motioning towards the phone.

At this Miley started to panic a little. Mister Stewart took his daughter's hand, and finished speaking. " Lilly and her family were in a car accident. Lilly's the only one who survived." Robbie finished his sentence, and hugged Miley.

At this point Miley was almost in hysterics. " How's Lilly? is she ok? does she know about her family? where's she going to stay?" Miley said all this very quickly.

" First of all Miley, you need to calm down, this isn't going to help Lilly." Mister Stewart, said in a soothing tone. " What will help Lilly, is prayer, and a strong shoulder to cry on. I know it's hard bud, but try...for Lilly's sake, and in answer to your questions...Lilly's alive. How ok she is, I don't know, the doctor told me she's in critical condition.

When Miley heard this, she started crying harder, (if that was possible.)

" Hey Bud Look at me. She's strong, if anybody can pull threw this, it's her." Robbie said in a calming voice, trying to comfort his very distraught daughter. After he was sure Miley was ok, and able to listen, he finished answering her questions.

" As far as I know she's doesn't know about her family yet, and if ... When... ( Robbie corrected himself ) she recovers she'll be living with us. I'm her legal guardian." Robbie said all this, while still hugging and rocking Miley.

" Now why don't you go and get ready, and we'll head on down to the hospital." Robbie finished speaking, and pulled away from his daughter, giving her an encouraging smile.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Miley's P.O.V.)

I couldn't believe it, my best friend, and the girl I'm in love with, is in the hospital, barley hanging on to life. I don't know what to do. I'm in shock, what if she doesn't make it? I don't know how to live without her. I've never even told her I have feelings for her (Feelings that aren't just normal friend feelings,) and now I might never get the chance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Normal P.O.V.)

All of this was going threw Miley's mind as she got ready. She was running around her room at top speed, gathering anything she felt she might need, and stuffing it in an overnight bag, not even caring about the mess she was making. All she cared about was getting done as fast as possible, so she could get to the hospital and see Lilly.

After she was done packing, for what she was sure was going to be a long stay at the hospital, She gave Oliver a call, letting it ring about four times, before she remembered Oliver was at summer camp, therefore out of range. There was no way of contacting him, so he wouldn't know anything about Lilly till he returned, which wouldn't be for another two months. Realizing's this, Miley hung up the phone with a defeated sigh, got up, grabbed her bag and made her way down the stairs, to her dad, who was patiently waiting.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Robbie's P.O.V.)

I had just finished calling Jackson, when I heard Miley coming down the stairs. I looked up from the phone, to see my daughter just stepping off the last step, looking more depressed than I'd seen her in over eight years. The only other time I've seen her this down, was when her mother passed away. I'd hoped to never have to see that look on my child's face again, but I guess we don't always get what we hope for. I can only pray, that this will all turn out ok.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Normal P.O.V.)

After a few moments of watching his daughter, go back and forth in the living room, trying to gather up the last of the things, she felt she might need. Robbie spoke up, saying. " Hey bud why don't you go get in the car. I'll finish getting anything we might need." 

A very quiet ok, was the only response he got, as Miley turned and headed for the door. Robbie just shook his head sadly, and took one last look around the room, making sure he wasn't forgetting anything. After he was satisfied that he had everything that might be needed, he grabbed his keys, and headed for the door, shutting off the lights as he went.

The next 30 minutes were spent in the car, headed for the hospital. Every once in awhile Mister Stewart would try and make small talk with Miley, but more often then not, all he got in response was a grunt. So after awhile he gave up. The rest of the ride was spent in silence, except for the occasional car horn that would rudely disrupt the quiet.

Miley just fiddled nervously with her belt, and stared out the window the whole time, watching for the sign, that would indicate they had finally arrive at there intended destination. After what seemed like forever, she finally saw it. She was both happy and scared. Happy cause she'd finally be able to see Lilly, and scared cause she had no idea what to expect.


	2. Hospital!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Here's chapter 2. I'm still working out the kinks, in my writing, so again I'm sorry if there are any errors.**

**(Normal P.O.V.) **

It took the two Stewart's about ten minutes to get inside, find the proper floor and eventually, somebody who could give them some news on Lilly.

" Hello! I was told at the front desk, down stairs, that Lillian Truscott was on this floor, could you help me? I'm trying to get some news about her condition." Said Mister Stewart in a slightly impatient tone, while drumming his fingers on the counter. He had been trying to find this desk for at least ten minutes, and the nurse behind it, seemed to be thoroughly disinterested.

The nurse finally looked up from the magazine she was reading, to address the distraught man, chewing her gum rather noisily, and said..." Uh what was your name? "

" Robbie Ray Stewart! I'm Lilly's Legal guardian " Mr. Stewart, answered, still drumming him fingers nervously on the counter top.

" Oh, and what was her name again? " she said, looking up, and sounding bored.

" Lillian Truscott! " Was the curt reply she got.

" Hmmmm ok Lillian Prus... " She was cut off before she could finish her inaccurate sentence, by a very upset Robbie Ray.

" No! (Truscott ) with a T. " Robbie Cut the woman off. She was really starting to get on his last nerve, and he could tell Miley was getting anxious by the way she was playing with the strings on the chair, she was currently occupying . He had sent her over to sit down, when they got to this floor, so she wouldn't get too upset.

" Ahh Lillian Truscott, here we are " Said the woman, with a loud pop of her gum.

" She's currently in surgery. If you'll just take a seat Mr. Stewart, a doctor will be out to speak with you as soon as possible. " Said the woman, quickly burying her face, in the magazine she had been reading, before Robbie had Interrupted her.

With that, Mister Stewart walked back over towards the chair where his daughter sat, staring off in to space, having given up playing with the string a few moments earlier, and sat down in the chair beside her, with a sigh of frustration.

" Hey Miles " Robbie addressed his daughter, while placing a comforting hand on her slumped back ." The nurse said that Lilly's in surgery, and that a doctor will be out soon, to speak with us about her condition." Said Robbie, while looking around to see if there was any sign of a doctor coming there way.

" K." Was the quiet response he got, and while it wasn't much, it was more than she'd said the whole ride to the hospital.

" Mister Stewart? " A tall man, who looked to be in his late thirties, addressed Robbie.

" Yes, that's me." Robbie said, looking up and taking a standing position, all the while rubbing the palms of his hands on his jeans. The man was dressed in scrubs so Mr. Stewart, assumed he was a doctor. 

Hearing her fathers name called Miley perked up, sitting up straight, and nervously rubbing her own hands on her jeans, all the while listening to anything that was said.

" I'm Dr. Benton." The Dr. Introduced himself. " I understand your here for Ms. Truscott. Is that correct?" Said the doctor in a very business like tone, while looking over a chart he carried, in his hands. Robbie could only assume is was Lilly's chart.

" Yes sir, It is. How is she?" Was Robbie's to the point reply. Miley just sat and watched, looking back and forth, between the doctor and her dad.

" Ok Mr. Stewart, as I'm sure you know, Lilly's parents were in the car as well. I'm sorry, they didn't make it." Dr. Benton Said, in the same business like manner he'd addressed Robbie with, just moments ago.

" Yes I know! I'm Lilly's guardian. I was called as soon as she was admitted." Robbie said, trying to make the man hurry, and get to the point.

" Oh I see. Well I have some good, and bad news." Was the Doctor's reply, as he double checked the chart, to make sure everything he was about to say was accurate, once he was sure of everything on the chart, he looked up too see a very nervous, and inpatient looking Robbie Ray, and an equally upset Miley, who had, at this point, gotten up and decided to stand by her father.

" Well." The Dr. Cleared his throat and said. " I'll start with the good news. Lilly's alive! Now for the bad news... "

" WHAT! That's all the good news?" Said a very distraught Miley, who had just now decided to speak, after almost forty five minutes of near complete silence. She was now clutching her fathers arm, looking petrified.

" Miles, let the man finish." Was Robbie's response, while he patted her on the back, hoping to calm her nerves, if not his own.

" Yes well anyway, as I was saying, Lillian has suffered quite a few injuries, one of them being to her head, there was also some internal bleeding, we just finished fixing that..."

" Does that mean she's out of surgery?" Miley ask hopefully, cutting the Dr. off again.

" Yes, but like I said, she's suffered many injuries. She slipped in to a coma before we were done with the surgery, because of the before mentioned head injury! She also had a collapsed lung, so she's not able to breath on her own just yet. Both of her legs, and her left arm were crushed, those won't heal for several months, not to mention the physical therapy that'll be needed, if she ever wants to walk again. Also she has many cuts and abrasions, and we're still not sure how much...if any... brain damage there is. She'll be going in for a head CT in the next few minutes, to determine just that!" The doctor finished giving his report of Lilly's condition, to the two Stewart's.

"Now, I'm going to go in there and check up on her. I'll be back out from time to time, to give you updates on how's she's doing, but until then, if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask Carrol." Dr. Benton said, while pointing to the rude nurse from before.

" Thank you! Do you have any idea when we'll be able to see her?" Robbie said looking a bit shocked, still trying to recover from the news he'd just received.

" Hmmmmm lets see." Said Dr. Benton, while re studding over the chart. " I'd say, not for another two hours, at least." Was the doctor's reply.

" K thanks doc." Robbie said, While he sat down and laid a comforting hand on Miley's back, who had sat down half way through the news. She was now in a complete state of shock, barely moving or blinking. Robbie was terribly worried about her, he'd never seen his daughter so pale.

It wasn't long before Jackson, (who had been stuck at Rico's) arrived. His dad quickly filled him in on what had happened, and then immediately returned to comforting Miley.

Jackson decided to take a seat on the other side of his sister, hoping he could provide some sort of comfort. He himself was shocked, so he could only imagine what Miley was going through. 

Three hour's had passed, when Dr. Benton, finally reappeared, telling them that they could see Lilly, but that she was still in a coma, and in critical condition. So the visit wouldn't be long.

**(Miley's P.O.V.)**

It seemed like forever before we finally heard something, and when we did, it wasn't great news. Lilly was still in critical condition, and in a coma, but at least we finally get to see her. Right now were walking down the long halls of the hospital. Dad's on my left, looking worried and sad. The only other time I've seen him look this down, is when Mom passed away, so it's kinda strange to see him look so defeated, he's usually so strong.

My usually obnoxious, loud and goofy brother, Jackson is on my right, being anything but, his usual self. He too, looks thoroughly defeated. Again, it's such a switch from the way he usually is, it's scary. Wow, I was so busy watching my dad and brother, I didn't even notice when we stopped walking.

We now stood in front of the hospital room, that contained my best friend. I'm kinda scared. I don't know what to do, once I get in there. You never prepare yourself for something like this. My dad opened the door and gave me an encouraging smile, telling me to go on in. I looked over to Jackson, and he was giving me the same type of smile.

I wanted to go in, I really did, but my feet just wouldn't seem to let me, it was like I was stuck to the ground, paralyzed by fear. I looked over to my dad one more time, and he just nodded at me. Seeing that, I decided to face my fears and walk on in.

As I entered I looked to my left noting the small bathroom, and what looked to be a closet, then to my right, where I saw a rather large window and a small twenty inch t.v., and finally the place I had been avoiding looking. Directly in front of me, where Lilly Truscott lay, hooked up to all sorts of machinery, barley hanging on to life. The only sign of life in this room was the steady beep of the heart monitor.

It broke my heart to see my best friend, who was usually so happy, fun and full of life, so broken and small. As I approached her, I noticed she was almost as pale and white as the room we were in. It was frightening. 

Seeing her like this made it all real. Up until now I don't think it had fully sunk in. I mean I knew it had really happened, but I think a small part of me wanted to believe it was just a terrible nightmare. I would've taken her hand, but I didn't want to hurt her. the Dr. said she was still in critical condition, so I wasn't sure what was acceptable. I finally decided speaking to her couldn't hurt, so that's what I did.

**(Lilly's P.O.V.)**

Everything's so dark here. I can't see my hand in front of my face. Come to think of it, I can't feel my hand, and where exactly is here? These thoughts have been running through my head for awhile now. You don't realize how valuable a clock is, till you don't have one. Take away time and everything's just kind of a void. For all I know I could've been in this dark...cave? for years, or hours, or maybe just a few minutes, but there's no way of knowing, and that's scary. 

I was just starting to really panic, when I heard a very soothing, rather familiar voice start speaking too me. Now, I said the voice was familiar, I didn't say I knew who it belonged to. In fact, come to think of it, I'm not really sure who I am, But that's beside the point. Right now I'm just happy somebody's here with me. I just wish I could make out what there saying.


	3. Waking Up!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**.

**(Miley's P.O.V.)**

I'd been in the room for about 30 minutes, before my Dad and Jackson came in. (They had stayed outside the room, so I could be alone with Lilly). They were saying a few things to her...when I heard the doctor come in.

He told us we had to leave the room for a little bit, so they could finish running some tests and change her I.V's..Quite Frankly the whole idea made me sick...but I knew it had to be done. It's just so hard to watch someone you love, go through something like this.

Jackson and Dad just finished up what they were saying, and were now turning to leave. Before dad got out the door he looked over at me, gave me a small smile and motioned for me to follow him out. After one last goodbye to Lilly...I grudgingly did as I was ask.

**(Lilly's P.O.V.)**

The soothing voice I've been listening too just disappeared...and was replaced by some very clamorous obnoxious voices. This is not good... I can't understand why that girl stopped talking to me. Maybe it's because I can't reply to anything she says, or maybe she fell asleep...I don't know, I just wish she'd come back. It was comforting knowing she was there.

What the heck just pulled on my arm? That hurt. I can't see my arm... but I can sure feel it now. This is ridiculous, I wish who, or whatever is tugging on me would stop, cause it really hurts. Oh great... now whatever it is, either stabbed or bit me. This isn't fair, I can't scream or fight back...believe me I've tried. I can't move and for some reason my voice doesn't work...AT ALL. It's really frustrating.

I really wish that girl would come back...maybe she'd make them stop. I know one thing...if she does return, I'm going to try allot harder to speak to her. I just don't want to be left alone with these monsters again. I'm thinking maybe if I speak to her she'll stay and help me.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

It was another two hours before the doctor came to speak with Robbie again.

" Mr. Stewart? " Dr. Benton ask in an attempt to wake the elder Stewart.

"Yes " was the man's groggy reply,as he looked up and tried the best he could to make himself alert. It had been a long day and he knew this was just the beginning... so he was trying to get some rest in, when he still could.

" I need to speak with with you." " Alone if possible." Stated the doctor, putting emphasis on the (alone). " Lilly can have visitors again." He added, trying to give a hint, as to where the children could go.

" Ok. " was the nervous reply he got. " Kids time to wake up." " Lilly can have visitors again." Mister Stewart was very upset and anxious so his voice came out a little louder and more urgent than he intended...gaining him some unwanted attention from various people in the waiting room. He knew by the tone of the doctors voice, that the news he carried was serious...

" I'm up. " was the dual response he got. Both Jackson and Miley got up and stretched there cramped limbs, while addressing there dad. " how's she doing?"

" Um, That's what what I'm going to find out now. " said there dad in an uneasy voice. " How bout you guys head on in there, and I'll catch up with you in a few minutes, after I talk to the doctor here."

" Bu-." There protest was cut short by there father.

" No buts about it." " I promise I'll tell you how Lilly's doing as soon as I find out, but first I need to talk to the doctor." " In the mean time, I really think you should go ahead and visit Lilly," Robbie was trying to get his children to leave him alone with the doctor, without worrying them, and it must have worked a little cause they said "ok" and slowly started heading down the hall towards Lilly's room.

With the Children out of the way, the distraught man turned to the doctor, who had been waiting patiently for Mr. Stewart to be able to talk to him. " Ok there gone, go ahead "

" Alright, we just got the results from the CT back." " you might want to sit down for this."

Mister Stewart reluctantly did as he was ask, and with a nod, indicated he was ready for whatever news the doctor had in store for him.

Only after Dr. Benton was sufficiently satisfied, that Mister Stewart was indeed ready, did he begin to relate the results of the CT.

" As you know we performed a Head CT on Ms. Truscott." " I'm afraid what we found isn't good." " There was damage done to the brain." " there's also quite a bit of swelling but that's normal after an injury like this."

" Well what does that mean?" " Will she wake up?" Robbie Ray was really starting to panic now, getting up and starting to pace, he didn't know what to do. How was he going to tell Miley. He couldn't believe this was happening, one minute your having a good time, and the next you get a call that could change your life forever. It's scary how quickly things can shift.

" Mr. Stewart! " Dr. Benton spoke. Breaking the visibly shaken man out of his thoughts.

" Huh Yeah? " " Go ahead. " Robbie Ray waved for the man to continue.

" Well to answer your questions." " It could mean any number of things." " People with head injuries can have trouble with speech, swallowing, understanding, learning, memory, balance, coordination, writing and gripping, they can also get dizzy very easily." " There's no way of telling how she'll be affected, everybody's different, she could experience trouble in one, two or all of those areas." " only time will tell, and that's only if she wakes up." " Which again is impossible to know." " Right now it's just a waiting game." " I can tell you one thing." " if she does wake up, taking care of her is going to require allot of patients." " People with head injuries also tend to be easily agitated, getting mad and frustrated very quickly, do to there lack of ability to do tasks that would otherwise be simple." " In some cases, it's also very difficult to keep there attention on one thing, they loose focus easily."

" Wow." Robbie Ray leaned his back up against the nearest wall, totally stunned. He felt physically ill. " Um thanks Doc." " I think I'll go tell the kids." With that, Robbie turned and headed for Lilly's room, not even bothering to say another word to the doctor." it was like he was walking in a trance, and when he spoke his voice came out sounding expressionless and far off.

It didn't take him long to get to the room. He stood out side for a few minutes trying to compose himself. Once he felt his emotions were under control, he opened the door. When he stepped inside, he saw that both Jackson and Miley had each pulled a chair up on either side of Lilly's bed, and were speaking to her as though she could hear them. He stood there and watched them for a few second, just taking everything in. It wasn't long before both his kids looked up and greeted him with a soft " hello. "

" Hey kids, I need to speak with you, out in the hall. " Jackson and Miley looked at each other, both wearing worried expressions, and got up to follow there dad out into the hall. once out in the hall, Robbie quickly filled them in, and sent them both back into the room, while he went and got some more info. Jackson however didn't go in, feeling it'd be better for Miley, to be alone with Lilly. He instead went with his father, to do some research.

Once in the room Miley broke down in tears... and slowly made her way to the chair she'd been occupying just moments ago. After she sat down she just stared at Lilly, willing her to wake up.

**(Lilly's P.O.V.)**

About 20 minutes ago, ( I'm just guessing on the amount of time since I have no way of knowing. ) that comforting voice I'd been listening to, before those monsters attacked me, returned she was accompanied by somebody else, I recognized his voice from before, he'd only spoken to me for a couple of minutes, but he seemed nice. This time he spoke allot longer.

They stayed here for about 15 minutes ( again guessing with the time ) then they left. I was just starting to panic again, when I heard something, it seems the girl had returned alone, but instead of talking it sounded like she was... crying? Oh no I bet those monsters got a hold of her too. I want to comfort her but I don't know how. I can't move or speak, I guess I'm just going to have to try harder.

**(Miley's P.O.V.)**

I can't believe my eyes. I could of sworn her hand just moved. " Lilly?" Hmmm I guess it was just a trick of my imagination. Or not. I watched in amazement as Lilly opened her eyes. " Oh my gosh Lilly your awake. " I got no response. I mean I knew she couldn't talk, because of the breathing tube, currently down her throat. But she didn't move or look around. If it hadn't been for her eyes being wide open, I would of never guessed she was awake. " Lilly? " I tried one more time, but again I was met with the same stillness. This was really starting to freak me out, so I got up as fast as I could and got a doctor.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

The doctor came as soon as he was called. When he got in the room, he found that Lilly's eyes were indeed open, she certainly appeared to be awake, but like Miley had told him, she wasn't moving, or looking around, so he decided to do a few test to see if she was alert. He took out a small light and began to flash it in her eyes, then he held his left finger in front of them.

" Lilly I want you to follow my finger with your eyes. " When he got no response, he shook his head sadly. " Ok Lilly if you can hear me I want you to move your right arm." Still nothing, he took a look at Miley, who seemed on edge, then he returned his attention to the helpless blond. He decided to try one more thing. He brought his hands close to her ear and clapped them together, at this she visibly flinched, making him draw the conclusion that she could hear, and was in fact awake.

" I'm sorry Ms. Stewart, but it seems that Ms. Truscott is blind." " I need to inform your father of this." "Do you know where I can find him? "

" Um yeah I... I think he's in the w-waiting room, but... but I'm not su-sure" Miley stumbled over her words. She was having a terrible time speaking partially because of shock and partially because of tears. " Wait...Um, you said she was blind, is that permanent? "

" I'm not sure. " " It's possible that it's just temporary, caused by swelling, but we won't know till the swelling goes down." The doctor said this while heading to the door. " " " Again, I'm sorry " and with that he walked out, slowly closing the door behind him.

**( Lilly's P.O.V.)**

It was strange, I could hear people talking, but I couldn't understand very much of what they were saying. I heard the girl say something about my eyes and being open, but I couldn't put it together properly, or maybe she wasn't speaking clearly, who knows.

Then I heard a man speaking, it sounded like he was really close to me, but if he was than how come I couldn't see him. It felt like my eyes were open, but everything is as dark as before. Yikes that was load... I think someone just clapped next to my ears. This just doesn't make since People are in the room, and standing right next to me but I can't see them, there speaking but I can't understand them. This can't be good.


	4. Going Home!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: There's a time warp towards the end of this chapter.**

**(Miley's P.O.V.)**

It wasn't long till the doctor returned. " Ms. Stewart, I've informed your father of Ms. Truscott's condition, he should be in here momentarily." " Until then, I'm going to try and get Ms. Truscott here, to understand me." I didn't know what to do or say, I had so many questions, I didn't even know where to begin, so I just settled with " Ok," and one of the many questions running through my mind.

" You said your going to try and make her understand you." " How are you going to do that?"

" Well research has shown that in most cases, talking slower, and enunciating your words very clearly, usually works." " But in some rare cases, nothing works, so we'll just have to wait and see."

" Oh, Ok. " That was all I could come up with. My brain was still back at (rare cases and nothing works.) I was pulled out of my thoughts, when the doctor began to speak to Lilly. I watched and listened as he tried to get her to understand him, and to my amazement it worked.

" Ms. Stewart, you can come over here and talk to her if you like, just remember to talk slow and enunciate clearly."

" Thank you, and I will." I was so nervous I didn't know what to say. I slowly made my way over to her bed, nervously playing with my hands the whole time. I looked over at the doctor, who gave me a half smile and a nod of encouragement. For some reason that gave me the courage I needed, so I quickly finished my journey to the bed, and spoke.

" Hey Lilly, I'm so glad your ok." " You gave us all quite a scare." " If you can understand me, move your right arm." I watched as she did just that. I was being very careful, to do exactly what th doctor said when it came to speaking, and I guess it worked. I was just about to say something else to her, when the doctor stopped me, and told me I was going to have to leave the room, because he was going to remove her breathing tube. He said that she could breath fine on her own now, so it wouldn't be needed anymore. Just then my dad entered the room, and told me to follow him, cause it was time to get something to eat. Knowing dad was right, (since we haven't eaten since we got here,) and that I couldn't stay in the room, I grudgingly did as I was told, and followed my dad to the cafeteria.

**(Lilly's P.O.V.)**

Well I'm starting to understand people better, but I still can't see, or speak. I know why I can't speak, apparently I have a tube down my throat, helping me breath, but from what the man, who just moments ago, introduced himself as Dr. Benton said, that won't be a problem much longer, in fact somebody's messing with it right now.

" Ok Ms. Truscott, on the count of three I want you to blow out, move your right arm if you understand." I moved my arm, like I was ask, but now I'm starting to regret my decision.

" 1, 2, 3, " Ok that hurt like hell, my throat feels like it's been serrated, and I can't stop coughing. I felt somebody put a cup in my hand.

" It's just water Ms. Truscott, it'll help your throat, go ahead and drink it." You don't have to ask me twice, I quickly downed it, and held out the cup in a silent plea for more, which I was granted.

" Ok Ms. Truscott, I don't want you to try and speak for a couple of hours." " Right now, I want you to rest." " I'll be back in a little bit, to see how your doing, and at the same time we'll see how you do with speaking." I just nodded and watched him leave.

I wanted to ask about the girl I'd been listening to, but I couldn't, so I decided that maybe the doctor was right, I should rest...I ' was ' rather tired, so I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep, but when I wake up, I have some questions, like why am I in a hospital, why can't I see, and who am I. Considering everybody either calls me Ms. Truscott or Lilly, I'm assuming my name is Lilly Truscott, but I want to be sure.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

two hours had passed, when Mr. Stewart,Jackson,Miley and the doctor returned to Lilly's room. She was still fast asleep, so the doctor walked over to where she was, and began trying to wake her up, while the Stewart family pulled up chairs around the bed.

" Ms. Truscott, it's time to wake up." Said the doctor in a surprisingly soothing voice. In response her eyes flickered open, and she tried to turn over, and away from the voice. The doctor quickly and carefully grabbed her left shoulder, successfully preventing her from completing that painful move. With that, she was officially awake and panicky.

" Wh-where a-am I ?" " W-who a-a-ar-are y-you ?" " What-what's g-going o-on ?" " Som-s-somebody h-help." By this time, Lilly was screaming and thrashing about, like a wild animal.

" Hold her still. " The doctor and nurses were trying there level best to calm the distraught girl down.

" Lilly... relax, everything we'll be alright, but you have to calm down, before you hurt yourself. Miley interjected, trying to comfort her scared friend." At hearing Miley's gentle voice, Lilly obeyed, and started to calm down, still scared, but a little more at ease knowing the girl she'd been listening too, was in the room.

" What's y-your na-name ?" Lilly was struggling to put words together.

" My name's Miley. " Before the brunette could say anything else, Lilly ask another question, this one being allot harder to answer.

" W-why c-ca-can't I s-see a-any-anything? Lilly timidly ask, voice shaking out of fear,worry and the inability to put together a sentence correctly.

" Well Ms. Truscott, you were in an accident, you sustained some injuries, one of them was to your head, and this caused you to loose your sight."

" WHAT! " " I'm blind?" Lilly was now franticly looking around the room in a futile attempt to make herself see.

" I'm afraid so." " Now, this could be just temporary. but we wont know for a couple of days." " Until then, I'm going to need you to answer a couple of questions for me." " " do you think you can do that?" after he got a nod, in the affirmative he continued. " Good. " " First off how old are you?" at seeing the confused look the blond was giving him, he shook his head sadly, and continued. " Ok, do you know your name?"

" L-Lilly T-Trus-Truscott?"

" Yes, good you remember"

" Um n-no it's j-just y-y-you c-call me Ms. Tr-Truscott, and M-Miley c-calls me L-Lilly."

" Ok I see, well what do you remember?' Lilly scrunched up her face in confusion, as she pondered over that question, finally coming to a scary conclusion.

" N-Nothing " She looked and sounded terrified.

" Hmm ok, don't worry, memory loss is quite common in cases like yours, and more often than not, it's only temporary, sometime lasting just a few hours or days."

" Ok, I'm r-really t-tired c-c-can I go t-to s-sleep?"

" Sure, but first we have to change your I.V.. The doctor turned to the three Stewart's, who had been sitting quietly the whole time, watching the exchange.

" I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave, I'll give you a call when she's awake, and ready for visitors, it seems this time she's too tired.

" Alright, come on kids. " " Thanks Doc. " With that, Robbie Ray got up and left the room, with his children in tow. Miley was half way down the hall, when she heard Lilly start crying. ( I.V.'s really hurt )

**(Miley's P.O.V.)**

Two days later, Lilly regained her sight and almost all of her memory, the only thing she can't remember is the wreck, this brought forth some painful question, and answers. When the doctor told her that her parents had been in the car as well, and sadly didn't make it, she went in to hysterics, then all of the sudden she got eerily quiet, and has been that way ever sense.

The doctor says it was shock that caused it, and that she could speak again if she ever had too. He also told us to keep working with her on it. My Dad, Jackson and of course myself, have all tried to get her to speak, but to no avail. It's been four months now, and still nothing, the only types of sounds she makes are whimpering noises, and if she's mad she'll grunt, but that's about it.

On an upside, her legs and arm have healed, well at least the bones have, she has to have physical therapy every other day, to strengthen her legs, and work on balance. it It isn't pleasant, she hates it, and makes it very clear.

Because of the head injury, Lilly has trouble with balance, coordination, understanding, memory, speech, gripping and sometimes, she can't keep her eyes in focus. The therapists have been working with her, on all her trouble areas...except speech, cause it's pointless.

Oliver returned a couple of months ago, he was both shocked, and saddened by the news of what happened to Lilly, and her family. He comes by every chance he gets, to say hi and speak with her, of course it's always just a one sided conversation, but he understands. He's really a great friend. Were taking Lilly home today, dad just walked in with her release forms.

" Hey Bud, do you think you can help me get Lilly to the car? " Dad looks slightly nervous, he knows it won't be easy getting her into a wheelchair. She refuses to use her wheelchair, or crutches. If she had her way, she wouldn't accept help at all, but we make her, and in this case it's hospital policy.

" Sure dad. " this should be fun, note the sarcasm. " Lilly, it's time to go." " here let me help you into your wheelchair." She just sat on the end of the bed, and stared at me defiantly. " You can do it yourself if you want, but one way or the other, your going to get in that wheelchair, it's hospital rules." I tried speaking in my best, no nonsense tone, but I guess I'll have to work on it, cause she didn't even flinch " Fine Lilly, have it your way." desperate times call for desperate measures. " Dad." I didn't even need to finish my sentence, he'd been standing at the door the whole time.

" I'm on it bud." " Alright kiddo, into the chair you go." Dad picked her up like a small child, and put her in the chair, of course she squirmed the whole time, but once she was down she didn't try to get up, cause dad put a firm hand on her left shoulder, and used his free hand to push the chair. " Come on Miles." He was already outside the room, with a very disgruntled looking Lilly.

When we got out to the car, Lilly took one look at it and panicked. She was scared to death so it took us quite awhile to get her in the car, I had to get in first, then my dad and Jackson helped her in, and next Jackson got in. After we were all in the car, Lilly started whimpering and buried her face in my shoulder. I hugged her, and buckled her seat belt. " Shhhh Lilly, it's ok we'll be home before you know." She just nodded in to my shoulder. When dad started the car she grabbed my right hand and squeezed it. The rest of the ride home was relatively quiet, it seemed like forever before we finally pulled into our driveway.

Realizing we had stopped, Lilly shot up, unbuckled herself and attempted to crawl over me, desperate to get out. It would have been funny, if it wasn't so sad.

" Here Lilly, sit back down and I'll let you out." As soon as she sat down I opened the door and got out, I barley got outside, before Lilly followed suite. She was now standing beside me, or better yet leaning, she was using the car as a crutch.

After everybody was out of the car, dad went to open the front door, and Jackson came around to where Lilly and I were, and took her right arm and slung it around his neck, and I took her left arm and put it around my neck, and together we all made it to the door.


	5. Physical Therapy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**(Miley's P.O.V.)**

After we got in the house, Jackson and I slowly and carefully walked Lilly over to the couch, and sat her down. She looked around and took everything in, looking a bit confused, and sad.

Jackson headed up to his room to do homework, and I sat down next to Lilly. I didn't have homework, cause I wasn't going to a regular school anymore. Dad had gotten me a private tutor so I could stay with Lilly at all times, and Lilly can't go to a public school right now, so the tutor will work for her as well.

Right now she's looking at me and franticly pointing to something. I'm trying my best to see whatever it is, that she's so determined for me too see. " What is it Lilly? " " What do you want me to see?"

I knew I wouldn't get an answer, but I tried anyway, if only to break the deafening silence. Her response was too point harder and look at the object that held her attention. I followed her gaze and finally spotted it, her skateboard. About a week after the accident, Dad and Jackson had gone and transfered all of her things to our house, and apparently they forgot to put the skateboard away.

" Your skateboard?" " Is that what your looking at?" I got an exited nod in return, and she smiled. I was happy to see her so exited and smiling for the first time in months, but I was also sad, knowing that smile wouldn't last long, once she remembered that she could no longer ride.

Lilly loves skateboarding, and sports in general, so it wont be easy telling her that she wont be able to do those things for a long time, if ever. Heck it's hard for me to think about, she's always been so active and fun loving it's difficult to see her any other way. I'm going to miss her calling me up, and saying Lilly landing in five.

" Hey Lilly you hungry?" Lilly, who was still looking longingly at her board, turned her attention to me and nodded. She looked a bit depressed now, so I assume she's remembered, she can't skate anymore. I gave her a sympathetic smile and patted her knee as I got up.

" Ok why don't you lay down here for a little bit, while I go help dad with the dinner." She sighed and nodded in response. I watched as she laid down.

After she was completely down, I grabbed a blanket and covered her with it, leaning down I placed a gentle kiss on her cheek and walked off towards the kitchen.

" Hey dad what's for dinner? "

He looked up at me and smiled. " Meatloaf and mashed potatoes n' gravy "

" Mmmm Sounds good. " I looked back over at Lilly, it looks like she's fallen asleep.

" How's she doing?" Dad was seasoning the food, while he looked over at her.

" As good as to be expected, it's going to take her awhile to get use to being completely dependent on other people, but she'll be ok." I hope, I added that last bit to myself. Dad was now looking at me. I could see sympathy and understanding in his eyes, he knew I was on the verge of tears.

" Hey bud It'll be ok, everything will work out eventually, you'll see." Dad was now engulfing me in a hug, he only pulled away when the food started to smell like it was burning. " Ok smells like the food's done, why don't you go get your brother, and wake Lilly up." " After dinner you can get her settled into the guest room."

" Alright, and thanks dad. " I turned and headed for the stairs, so I could get Jackson.

" No problem hun. " I heard dad yell after me. I smiled and kept going. " Hey Jackson it's time to eat. " I heard a muffled " I'll be right there." from the other side of the door.

I chuckled and made my way back down the stairs and over to Lilly. " Hey little one time to wake up " I leaned down and shook her shoulder a bit, and got nothing in response, so I tried the one thing I knew would work. " The foods done. "

That got her attention, she immediately opened her eyes and gave me a slight smile, then she stretched a little before sitting up. Nothing could get between Lilly and food, that was a known fact, and a trait I found unbelievably adorable.

Dad came in the room holding several plates of food, he put two of them down on the table, and brought the other two over to Lilly and I. " Here you go guys, eat up."

" Thanks dad " Lilly nodded her thank you, and was soon eating.

" Your Welcome. " Dad chuckled a little while watching Lilly eat. " Hey kiddo slow down a bit, your going to make yourself sick." Dad was still chuckling and shaking his head in amusement. Lilly looked up mid bite, and nodded her head in acknowledgment, then quickly dove back into her meal. Dad just smiled and shook his head. " Sweet niblets, you eat like food is going out of style." He was still laughing as he walked off towards the table, where Jackson had just sat down.

I took a seat next to Lilly, and started in on my own meal, needless to say I ate a bit slower, ok allot slower but that's beside the point. When we were both done eating I took our plates to the sink, and washed them off, while Lilly waited patiently for my return, so she could get settled into her room. " Alright I'm back, let's get you to your room. " Lilly nodded and took my outstretched hand. After I had her on her feet, she slung her left arm around my neck, and I put my right arm around her waist, and together we made our way up the stairs to the room, that was no longer a guest room, it now belonged to Lilly.

When we got to the door, I opened it. Once inside we carefully made our way over to the queen size bed, set directly in the middle of the room, and sat down. " Ok you stay right here, while I go get your night clothes." She leaned back on her elbows and nodded.

" I'll be right back. " That said, I quickly made my way into her walk in closet, and grabbed the first pair of night clothes I spotted, which were a black pair of loose fitting shorts and a white tank top. When I got back in the room, she was laying down on her back, with her hands behind her head. She looked so cute and relaxed, I hated to disturb her.

" Here you go." She looked up at me, gave me a half smile, and held out her hand for the clothes. I smiled back at her, then handed them over.

" You going to be ok getting into those?" I got a nod in response. " Ok, well good night then, I'll see you tomorrow. " Again another nod. I made my way over to the door and stepped out, leaving the door half open.

I said good night to Dad and Jackson, before I headed off to my own room. I quickly closed the door, changed, turned off the light and got into bed. With the room completely dark, I finally took notice of the fact that it had started raining outside. I briefly wondered when it had started, but my train of thought was cut short by a rather loud clap of thunder, followed by a loud bang just down the hall. I couldn't imagine what it was, so I just shrugged it off, figuring it was just Jackson being his usual clumsy self. Boy was I wrong, cause shortly after, my door opened and a very off balance Lilly stumbled in.

I immediately got up and helped her over to my bed, where we laid down. " Awwww Lilly, what's the matter?" She had tears in her eyes and her bottom lip was trembling. Just then another loud clap of thunder hit, which caused her to abruptly bury her head in my shoulder, and wrap her arm around my waist. I was laying on my back so she was practically on top of me, not that I minded at all, I just wish she wasn't so scared.

She can't remember anything about the wreck, except the sounds of screeching tires, breaking glass and metal crushing metal, so I'm assuming that's why she's scared of the thunder. " Hey it's ok, it's just thunder." She didn't move from her position. " Do you want to stay here tonight?" She abruptly nodded, while snuggling closer to my side. I know I shouldn't of been happy, but I was, I couldn't help the smile that overtook my features. I was finally getting to hold the girl I loved more than anything in the world, granted it wasn't under the circumstances I would have hoped for, but it was better than nothing. I can only hope, to one day have the courage to tell her how I truly feel, but until then, this was pretty good. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

When I woke up, I was alone. I rolled over and checked the time, good grief it's only eight in the morning, what in the world would make Lilly get up this early? Well I guess I better find out. I crawled out of bed, made my way to the bathroom and got done as quickly as possible. When I got downstairs I noticed my blond friend sitting at the table, eating pancakes. She looked so cute, but I wondered how on earth she got down here.

" Hey bud, breakfast's on the table." Dad was sitting at the other end of the table, with a paper in his hand.

" Thanks." " Um Dad how did Lilly get down here?" I ask him this very quietly.

" I found her out side your room this morning, attempting to get down here on her own, so I gave her a hand." I couldn't help but laugh at this.

" Oh I see. " " Well what are we doing today." At this point I had already started in on my own pancakes, and Lilly had just finished hers.

" Lilly has physical therapy today." Dad nervously glanced at Lilly, then he looked back over at me.

" What time? " Out of the corner of my eye I could see Lilly fidgeting.

" Ten, so we should probably leave here at around nine, to make sure were not late. " Hearing this Lilly groaned and put her head down on the table.

" Ok." I knew Lilly hated it, but it had to be done.

Nine o'clock rolled around quickly, and before I know it we were in the car, and headed for the clinic. It didn't take us quite as long to get Lilly in the car this time, but she still didn't like it, so she kept her head in my shoulder the whole ride, just like the last time.

Pretty soon we were in the clinic, waiting for the doctor. It wasn't long before the she walked in and greeted us.

" Hello again Ms. Truscott." " How are you feeling today?" She didn't get anymore of a response than I did, except for an angry grunt. " Just as defiant as ever, I see "

" Uh, she's been fine all morning doc." Dad was trying to keep the woman from getting mad.

" Yes well, lets get started then." Lilly crossed her arms, and looked over at me. " Ok Ms. Truscott, lets go over here." The doctor was trying to take her hand, but Lilly just kept her arms crossed. " Mr. Stewart, would you please make her obey." The doctor was starting to get angry.

" Right." " Lilly let the doctor help you." She gave him a, do I have to look, he responded with a nod and a, yes you do look, so Lilly reluctantly gave the woman her hand, allowing the doctor to lead her over to where two bars were set up, parallel each other.

" Ok Lilly, stand here, and hold onto the bars." Lilly did as she was ask. She was now between the bars. " That's good, now walk towards me." Lilly again did as she was ask, but half way through, her grip on the bars faltered, and her legs weren't strong enough to hold her up. She fell the whole distance, landing flat on her face.

Dad and I rushed to her side, while the doctor wrote something down. " Oh my gosh Lilly, are you alright?" of course I didn't get a response, she just laid there in the same position, whimpering.

" Hey kiddo, I'm gonna turn you over ok?" Again no response, so dad carefully grabbed her right shoulder, and turned her towards him. " Awwww it's ok." " Hey doc, do you have a tissue, so I can clean up her face?" Lilly was whimpering, and there was blood all over her face, apparently the fall had caused a bloody nose.

" Yes, here you go." The doctor was rather snooty. She wouldn't believe that Lilly didn't fall deliberately, we even told her Lilly had trouble with gripping, but the woman still refused to believe it.

" Thanks." Dad took the tissue and gently wiped off her face. " There you go, all better." Lilly just closed her eyes, clearly in pain.

" Ok, well I have other patients who actually ' want ' to be helped, so I'm going to need to get started here." This woman was really starting to irritate my dad.

" Excuse me, you can see she's in pain and probably a little disoriented, so give her chance to get her bearings." " She didn't do this deliberately, she slipped...you of all people, should understand that." Dad was not happy, and he was making it clear.

The doctor cleared her throat. " Yes well, just make it quick." Dad just gave her a curt nod, and went back to tending to my injured friend. I was on the other side holding her hand. After a few minutes we helped her to a standing position.

" Ok Lilly, lets start over. " The doctor was still using a snooty tone. Lilly just shook her head no and grunted.

" Hey Lilly, go ahead and give it another try." She shook her head at me, so I tried again. " You want to be able to walk on your again, don't you?" She nodded this time.

" Good, but the only way your going be able to do that, is if you if cooperate and do this." Again she shook her head no. Lilly has always been competitive so I decided to use that to my advantage.

" The Lilly I know, wouldn't let this beat her, she'd keep trying till she got it right." " Where's that Lilly?" " Where's the girl I know?" It seemed a bit harsh, but I didn't know what else to do. She stared at me defiantly for a few minutes, then started walking towards the doctor. " Now there's the Lilly I know."

After about forty five minutes of walking back and forth, occasionally falling, getting back up and starting over, the session was finally over. " Ok Ms. Truscott, good job."

" I think were making progress." The doctor, actually sounded sincere this time. Lilly gave a big smile and walked, or rather limped over to me. Before I knew it, I was engulfed in a bone crushing hug, and I loved every minute of it.

About four hours later we were all sitting on the couch watching t.v., when Lilly got up, I started to help but she shook her head, and headed for the kitchen. Just moments later, we heard a loud crashing sound followed by a shriek. Dad started to get up, but I stopped him, and headed for the kitchen to see what happened.

Apparently Lilly had gotten dizzy, and knocked the glass of water she was holding in to the counter, breaking the glass and cutting her hand in the process. She was know lying on the floor in a fetal position, holding her ears and whimpering. At first I couldn't figure out why she was holding her ears, not her hand. Then it hit me, the sound of the glass breaking brought back memory's of the wreck.

I kneeled down beside her and took her hands away from her ears, I inspected the injured hand, finding glass I called to dad, asking for tweezers, tissue and band aids.

" Shhh Lilly, it's ok." She was still on her side, whimpering and rocking. She looked so small and fragile. I wanted to make all her pain go away, but I knew I couldn't, so settled for just kissing her cheek and brushing a stray hair out of her face.

Dad entered the room carrying the requested supply's. " Thanks dad, she's got some glass in her hand." He nodded while looking at the glass that was currently all around Lilly.

" I'm gonna go get a broom." I nodded, while grabbing the tweezers. " Ok Lilly hold still, this'll be over before you know it." She closed her eyes, apparently bracing herself for what was to come.

I took her hand in mine, placed it palm up and went to work getting the glass out. There were several shards that were in there pretty deep, so it took me about ten minutes to finish up. Lilly whimpered, but she stayed still the whole time.

" Good girl, it's all over now, I'm just going to clean you up." I quickly cleaned the blood off her hand, and the ear she placed her hand over. In the meantime, dad cleaned up the glass. After everything was cleaned up, we headed up to my room.

" You look tired, why don't you lay down for a bit." She nodded while patting the bed beside. " You want me to lay down too?" I got a nod and smile in response. " Ok just let me change, I'll be right back."

When I got back Lilly had changed and was under the covers. She was laying on her side so I slipped in behind her and wrapped my arm securely around her waist. Within about ten minutes her breathing deepened, telling me she'd fallen asleep, I quickly followed suite.

I awoke about four hours later, after getting hit in the face by a stray arm. From what I could tell, Lilly was having a terrible nightmare, she was covered in sweat and thrashing all around. I tried waking her up but nothing worked, every time I spoke to her she just thrashed harder. " Lilly...Lilly wake up."


	6. Too Close!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**(Miley's P.O.V.)**

I couldn't wake her up, this was really starting to scare me. She was now crying and thrashing around violently. " Lilly come on wake up." " Your scaring me, please wake up." I was doing the best I could to hold her down, but it wasn't working to well, so I decided to call for help. " DADDY!" " DADDY COME QUICK!" Oh please let her be ok.

It didn't take long for dad to get to my room. " What is it?" " What's wrong?" He looked panicked, and ready to fight off whatever it was that had scared me. Unfortunately it wasn't something he could scare off with his fist. I wish it had been, I would of welcomed a monster, compared to this.

" It's Lilly, she wont wake up, look." I nodded my head down to where I had the blond pinned.

" What?" He quickly made his way over to where we were, and put his hand on her forehead. " Sweet niblets, she's burning up... Miles, Go get a cold washcloth, we need to get this fever down." I got up to do as I was ask, but before I could even take a step, Lilly stopped thrashing, in fact she stopped moving altogether. " Miles call 911, NOW! "

I ran around the bed as fast as I could. Grabbing the phone and dialing the necessary number, I waited for somebody to pick up, it wasn't a long wait, an operator came on after the first two rings. " Hello, 911... what's your Emergency?" I didn't really know how to answer that, so I just described what was going on. When I'd finished explaining what the problem was, she ask me for our address, I gave her the needed info and when I was through, She told me an ambulance would be arriving shortly.

" Miles, come here, I need your help." " We need to give her C.P.R., I need you to blow into her mouth twice, if that doesn't work I'm going to push on her chest, I'm going to count out thirty pumps,on the count of thirty,I want you to give her another two breaths, so every time I get to thirty I want you to give her two breaths, Ok?" I was shocked, she'd stopped breathing. I couldn't loose her, I was petrified.

I gave my dad a nod, and we started in. After about a minute we noticed she started breathing on her own again. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life. " Wow that was too close." Dad was sitting on the side of the bed, looking down at Lilly with tears in his eyes.

All of the sudden I heard the door bell ring, followed by frantic knocking. I was momentarily dumb founded as to who it could possibly be, then I remembered I called 911, it was the paramedics. My thoughts were still pretty scattered, from the panic of nearly loosing the love of my life, so I was rather slow on the pick up, but I somehow managed to make it to the door in record time.

" Hey, come in she's right up stairs... follow me. " I was trying to sound calm, which was pretty hard considering I was dying inside.

" K what's her name, and what happened?" The paramedic said in a sharp tone, obviously trying to get answers as quick as possible, while the other paramedics headed over to where Lilly was.

" Well sir, I wasn't in the room when it started but from what Miley tells me, Lilly was sleeping peacefully, then all of the sudden she just started whimpering and thrashing about." " She was still doing that when I got in here, it was so bad my daughter here, had to pin her down." " After a few minutes she just stopped moving altogether, then stopped breathing, so we performed C.P.R...As you can see, it worked." " Oh and she was also running a high fever, her skin was extremely hot to the touch.

" Ok, well we won't know what's wrong till we get her to the hospital." " You did the right thing, she appears to be stable now." The man finished talking to my dad, and went to help the other paramedics load Lilly into the back of the ambulance. " Ok were going to Malibu Banner, you can follow us if you'd like." The paramedic was now sitting beside Lilly in the ambulance.

My Dad nodded a yes, and one of the other paramedics closed the door, cutting off my view of Lilly. The siren went on and they pulled out. I didn't know whether to cry or scream, right now they both sounded pretty tempting.

Dad and I quickly and quietly made our way over to our car, got in, buckled up and pulled out. Jackson wasn't with us tonight, he was staying over at a friends house, so it was just the two of us. The car ride was almost completely silent, I knew if I opened my mouth to speak, I'd just break down in tears, and from what I can see dad's pretty close himself.

Traffic was light so it didn't take us long to get to the hospital. Once there, we ran in as quick as possible, talked to the necessary people too get checked in, found out where Lilly was and sat down and waited, like we had been instructed. About twenty minutes later a doctor came out, and spoke with us.

" Hello I'm, Dr. Greene, I've been tending to Ms. Truscott." The doctor had a very thick British accent. " She's seems to be in perfect health, her heart stopped out of fear and panic, it seems she must of had a very terrifying nightmare." " She was in a serious car accident, No?" This guy was a little hard to understand, but we managed.

" Yes Sir, she was."

" Well then, there you have." " I would wager she had a flashback, it's quite common, the heart stopping however, is not." " Whatever she saw must have been pretty bad."

" Yes I imagine it was." " How long will she have to stay here." Dad was trying to sound at ease, but I could tell he wasn't, by the way he was nervously rocking from foot to foot.

" Well we'd like to keep her here over night, just for observation, she'll be released tomorrow at noon."

" Ok, can we see her now?" He sounded anxious.

" I'm afraid not, She's sleeping now, we sedated her so she could get some uninterrupted rest." The doctor sounded very pleased with himself, it was kind of unnerving.

" Ok, thanks." Dad sounded disappointed.

The next day rolled around pretty quickly, Lilly was released at noon as promised. The doctor said she was better...and maybe she was from a medical stand point, but emotionally she was worse.

She looked sad, depressed and puzzled. When it was time for her to come home she allowed us to put her in a wheelchair, when we got home she allowed us to help her inside without complaint, it seemed like she'd lost the will to fight.

I'm use to Lilly not letting anybody help her unless we make her, It gets hard sometimes but I know that she just wants to be able to do the things she use to, without needing help.

Before the accident Lilly's was headstrong and very independent, after the accident she was just as headstrong as ever,and she tried to stay as independent as possible, so this sudden change is odd.

Were up in my room now, I'm sitting at my desk pretending to work on my computer, when in reality, I'm watching my blond friend out of the corner of my eye. she's sitting on my bed trying to read the latest fashion magazine, from the look on her face I'm gonna conclude that it's not working. She hasn't been able to read very well lately.

I need to come up with something to do, anything to take Lilly's mind off whatever's bothering her. I know, I'll call Oliver, I'm sure he'd like to come over and maybe he can cheer her up.

I quickly flipped open my phone and hit the number three, it rang twice before I heard the very familiar voice of ' Smoken Oken,' as he liked to call himself.

" Hello, Smoken Oken speaking." I chuckled to myself, at his introduction.

" Hey Oliver, it's Miley. " I was now, swiveling back and forth in my chair.

" Oh hey what's up?"

" Nothing much, I was just wondering if you'd like to come over, and hang out for awhile?"

" Yeah sure I'd love too, how's Lilly ?" We'd called Oliver from the hospital, so he knew what happened last night.

" She's alright I guess, she's more depressed than usual but I guess that's to be expected." I was talking in hushed tones, I didn't want Lilly to hear me talking about her, I figured it'd make her feel uncomfortable.

" Yeah, she'll probably be depressed for awhile."

" I know, but I think you being here might help."

" Well than I'll be over in ten."

" Great, see you then, bye." and with that we hung up.

" Hey Lilly, Oliver's coming over, he should be here in about ten minutes. The response I got was an indifferent shrug.

" What's wrong?" This time she didn't even acknowledge me, so I got up walked over to the bed and kneeled down in front of it, looking up at her. From my new angle I could see that she had tears in her eyes.

" Awww honey what's that matter?" A very confused look crossed her features when I said honey, so I quickly said something else. " I'm always here, if you ever feel like talking." She nodded and held out her arms. Accepting the invitation I got up and hugged her. I was in heaven, I love hugging her, she fits in my arms so perfectly. The hug was cut short when somebody pounded on my door.

" It's me, Oliver." I was disappointed that the hug was cut short, but at the same time I was relieved, because Lilly didn't have time to think over my choice of words.

" Come in." Oliver walked in caring a box of pizza, this brought a stunning smile to Lilly's face, It was so cute.

" Hey guys, I brought Pizza." Oliver was holding the pizza box up, like it was on display, while he walked over and sat down next us. He flashed us a proud smile and opened the box.

" Thanks, it looks great."

" Your Welcome." " So Lilly how are you feeling today?" He didn't get much of a response, but that was to be expected, we talked to Lilly just to make her feel included, we stopped expecting a response along time ago.

" The rest of the evening was filled with watching movies, and Oliver and I sharing small talk. It was over far to soon for my liking, but Oliver had school tomorrow and he needed to finish his homework so he left around eight thirty.

Right now Lilly's laying down. The minute I got on the bed, Lilly sat up and gave me a questioning look. " What?" she tilted her head to the side, gave me a small smile, shrugged and shook her head. She looked so cute, I started giggling, she just kept smiling and scooted closer to me. " What is it? " " Do you need me to get you something ?" She shook her head while scooting ever closer. I was leaning against the headboard, so I couldn't back up, which wasn't good, considering the closer she got, the more I blushed.

She's right beside me now. " Lilly, seriously what's going on? " Her response was to hug me, at first I wasn't sure whether to hug her back or run, I was sure if she looked closely enough she'd be able to see my secret, but I knew if I didn't hug her she'd be hurt, so I threw all caution to the wind and hugged back. She held on for a couple of minutes. When she pulled away she did the last thing I expected, she leaned in and gave me a quick peck on the lips, it was so fast I didn't have time to do anything.

Lilly had laid down and turned over the second she pulled back from the kiss, so she was currently facing away from me. I didn't know what to do so I settled on turning out the lights and laying down. After a few seconds I decided to check something out, I quickly leaned up on my elbow, so I could look down at Lilly, I watched her for a minute, then leaned down and quietly whispered in her ear " Good night Lilly." She shuddered a little, which made me smile, I shook my head, kissed her cheek and laid back down.

**(Lilly's P.O.V.)**

Earlier tonight Miley called me honey, I wasn't sure what she meant by it, and at first I didn't care, but after I watched her for a little while, I realized how cute she is. I shouldn't think like that, I mean she's a girl for heavens sake, I'm not sure if thinking she's cute means I like her. I mean, do straight girls think that other girls are cute? do they even notice?

I wanted to know, So I decided to do a little experiment, to see if I really like her, the way I thought I might, so I kissed her, it was a quick kiss but it confirmed my suspicions, at least about myself. What am I saying? I can't be gay, it's just wrong.

No, I'm not gay, it's not like I notice allot of girls, I've only noticed Miley, and that was just tonight. I'm sure it's just a passing faze, brought on by the fact that she's been so nice to me.

Wow Miley just kissed my cheek, and the way she said good night was so sexy. Oh no I can't believe I just thought that. It's weird, I've never thought about Miley like that before. This can't be happening, I'm sure her voice sounded sexy because I'm so drowsy. Yeah that's it, I'm not really in my right mind when I'm tired.

I can't take anymore, I've got to much running through my mind right now, especially after that nightmare last night. It just couldn't be real, there's no way that happened, it was just a nightmare, but it was so real, it was like it really did happen. Oh well there's no reason to dwell on a nightmare. I better go to sleep, I'm sure after a good night sleep everything will seem clearer to me.


	7. Daddy say what?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**(Miley's P.O.V.)**

Well, so far today has been uneventful. Lilly went from kissing me last night, to totally frigid today. I'm not sure what happened, but she won't let me get near her, if I sit next to her she gets up, If I accidentally touch her she flinches. I just don't know what went wrong, it hurts to have her push me away.

Right now she's sitting on the couch. I'm standing a couple feet behind her I want to go sit down and talk to her, but I know she'll just get up and leave, like the last ten times I've made an attempt to get near her. Oh what the heck, I'm gonna go sit by her anyway, and this time I'm not going to let her leave.

" Hey Lilly." I just sat down, and as I predicted she's starting to get up. " No Lilly, not this time." I grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. She's glaring at me, but I don't care, I'm gonna get to the bottom of this right now. " Ok Lilly, what's wrong?" " Why do you keep running away from me?" I started out using a demanding tone, but it quickly changed into a hurt tone. She quickly looked down, with a sad expression. After a few minutes she shrugged and started to get up again. " No." I put my hand on her leg preventing her from getting up. The second my hand touched her leg, she took in a sharp breath, and I immediately knew what was wrong. I promptly removed my hand from it's resting place and got up to leave.

" I'm sorry Lilly." I headed out to the newly installed pool. I know it's kinda weird to have a pool, when you have a whole ocean practically in your backyard, but the doctors said that a pool is good therapy for somebody who has trouble walking, it's suppose to strengthen the legs, so that's why we got it. So far Lilly hasn't had a chance to use it. Dad thought maybe she should try it out today, but I doubt that's going to happen considering Lilly doesn't want me near her. I was currently sitting by the pool looking down with my feet in the water. My dad just walked up behind me, I can see his reflection.

" Hey Bud, you alright?" Dad sounded concerned. He was standing beside me looking into the water.

" Yea Dad I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all." I knew he could tell I was lying, I was never a good liar.

" She'll come around Miles, don't worry." Ok now I was confused, how did he know I was upset about Lilly?

" What are you talking about?" I sounded nervous now.

" I know you like her, as more than a friend." Whoa, what did he say?

" Daddy say what?" At this point I looked up at him. He was... smiling?

" I said, I know you like her, and before you deny it, hear me out." " It doesn't bother me that you like Lilly, as long as your happy that's all I care about, and if she makes you happy, I'm all for it." He was squatted down beside me now, smiling from ear to ear.

" Ok I admit it, I do like her, but Lilly obviously doesn't return my feelings." I looked back down at the water feeling more depressed than ever, somehow verbalizing the fact that Lilly didn't like me the same way, upset me more.

" I beg to differ." " From what I can see, Lilly likes you just as much as you like her, but she's been raised against it, so she's confused." " Your just going to have to be patient."

" Thanks dad, maybe your right. He gave me a look that said...Maybe? " Ok your right. thanks I love you."

" Love you to bud." " Now I'm going to go get Lilly, she needs her physical therapy, and I think the pool is just what the doctor ordered." " I'm going to need you to help her with it, make sure she's safe and what not." Dad had mischievous smile on his face. I couldn't help but laugh a little.

" I'd be glad to help her." I gave a goofy grin, and he ruffled my hair in response, as he stood to leave.

About twenty minutes later Lilly came out dressed in black surf shorts with a blue stripe down the side, and a sleeveless blue button up top. Ever since the accident she refuses to show her stomach, she doesn't want me to see her scars. She still looks hot to me.

" Hey Lilly, ready to try walking in the pool?" she nodded and came closer to the water. She was using her crutches . " Ok come over to the steps, and I'll help you in." She did as I ask. As soon as she was close enough I took her hand.

" Ok Lilly, go ahead and drop the crutches, I've got you." As soon as she dropped the crutches, I started walking her towards the pool. I took a step in first, then motioned for her to follow. She shook her head and shivered indicating the water was too cold.

" Yes, I know the water's cold, but it's hot out side, so once you get in, it'll feel good." I got a nod in response, and she took a step in. " That's it, now just three more." She shook her head, so I tried coaxing her again. " Come on Lilly, it's not that bad, just three more steps." Again a shake of the head.

" Truscott, don't make me take matters in to my own hands." Her eyes widened and she started to turn and leave. " Oh no you don't." I pulled her down into my arms, I was behind her and my arms were wrapped around her waist. I decided to take advantage of my position. I leaned down and whispered into her ear. " Now you see, the water isn't so bad, it feels good doesn't it.?" She shuddered while nodding her head. I chuckled a bit.

" Ok let's get started, shall we?" She nodded her head while trying to pull away from me. " Take a step, I'll just hold you up." I released my hold from around her waist, and put my hands gently on her sides, just to keep her balanced. She took one step then two, and pretty soon she was walking with quite a bit of ease.

We'd been in the pool for about an hour, Lilly was doing really good, she was walking all over the place. I was so excited I came up and hugged her from behind again, this time she leaned into me and sighed. " You did it Lilly, I'm so proud of you." I leaned down and kissed her cheek. A blush spread across her face and she ducked her head, clearly embarrassed. She was so cute, I couldn't help it, I went to kiss her cheek one more time, but she turned her head to look at me, so I ended up kissing the side of her mouth.

She smiled a shy smile and the blush got even deeper. I was so tempted to go further but I knew I couldn't , Lilly and I weren't dating and I wasn't sure if she really liked me that way, plus dad was just inside the house, so I reluctantly let go of her. " Let's get out now." Lilly nodded and headed for the stairs. I followed closely behind, to make sure she didn't fall on her way out.

**(Lilly's P.O.V.)**

I feel so useless. My whole life changed over night. four months ago I was a normal kid. I had a great family, sure we had our ups and downs, Dad suffered from depression and Mom could definitely be uptight, but they loved me and took care of me, and I loved them with all my heart, but that wasn't enough to stop them from dying , it's so unfair. Not only did I loose the two most important people in my life, but I also lost my intelligence, I have a hard time understanding people, I can't write properly, and I can't even read correctly. If I want to know what's in a magazine or the t.v. guide, somebody else has to read it for me. Oh, and it doesn't end there. No, I have trouble with physical things as well, Like gripping, I have a hard time holding a pen or a glass of water, it's ridiculous, then there's my personal favorite, my lack of ability to walk for more than a minute at a time. I have almost, no strength in my legs, and my balance is off, so I have to rely on other people to get me from place to place. Officially ridding me of my independence.

I know they mean well, and don't really have much of a choice, considering I really can't do anything on my own, but it's still hard. I don't like being dependent on other people. I also don't like being a burden, and that's what I am. The Stewart's basically got stuck with me, it's not fair to them. They've been so kind to me, trying to make me feel welcome, but I still feel like an intruder.

I have one more problem...Miley. I'm having a hard time denying that I like her. She's been really helpful and patient. I don't know what I'd do without her, she's always been a great friend, but in the last couple of days things have changed. She's still being helpful, but it doesn't seem just friendly anymore, it's different. Like a minute ago, in the pool she was holding me in what seemed to be a more than a friendly way, she also kissed me on the cheek a couple of times, actually she kissed my cheek once, the other time she accidentally got the side of my mouth. The biggest problem is, I liked it.

It felt so good being wrapped in her arms. Not to mention the fact that she was completely turning me on, at least I ' think ' I was turned on, I've never had a boyfriend, I've always been too busy with skateboarding and other sports, and I wasn't really interested in having one, so I don't know much about these kind of things. I don't really know how to be affectionate either. Oh I'm so confused what am I suppose to do? I shouldn't like girls, I should like boys, but I don't. I've always known that I didn't really want to date guys, but I never considered girls.

I wish I knew what to do. Maybe I should stop fighting it, and tell Miley I like her, but how? I can't speak, every time I try, nothing comes out, it's like there's something actually blocking me from saying anything, so talking's out of the picture, at least for now, and I can't write legibly, so how can I let her know? I could just kiss her again, but if she doesn't like me back that would just be awkward. Not to mention I'm not that comfortable with the Idea of kissing her, a quick peck on the lips is one thing but a real kiss is a whole other story. I've never kissed anybody in a more than friendly way, so I'm not really sure how to go about it.

Well I've got to do something. I like her there's no way I can deny it. Maybe I should flirt with her, no that's no good, I suck at flirting. I'll think of something, but right now I'm going to finish getting dry, and go eat, I'm starving.

**(Miley's P.O.V.)**

She's seems so distant, I wish I knew what she was thinking about. I decided to bring my friend out of her thoughts, by bringing up her favorite subject. "Hey Lilly, I'm hungry. are you?" oddly, she didn't acknowledge me, instead she just stood where she was, looking thoughtful. " Earth to Lilly." I snapped my fingers in front of her face, in hopes of getting her attention, and It worked. She gave me an odd look, then nodded and a ghost of a smile appeared on her face.

" Good cause I'm starving. Let's go in shall we?" I got a goofy grin in return. " Ok, I'm gonna take that as a yes." The grin stayed firmly in place, so I looped my arm around her waist, and hers around my neck, and we made our way inside.

" Hey dad what's on the menu?" I gave him a toothy smile. Dad chuckled, while Lilly and I sat down beside him on the couch.

" Actually I ordered Chinese. It's on the table, you can eat it over here if you'd like." He was watching t.v. the whole time he talked to me

" Cool, thanks." I got up and dished up two plates of food, and brought them back to the couch.

Dinner went by really quick. Lilly seemed to be in more of a rush than usual, and that's saying allot. The minute we were done, she pointed up to my room. I nodded and we headed up stairs.

When we got in my room, Lilly immediately went over and sat on my bed, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them. I watched her from the door for a sec, then I went over and sat beside her. Ever sense we got in here, Lilly's seemed nervous and fidgety, I can't for the life of me figure out what's wrong.

" Lilly, is there something you want to tell me?" She nodded. " Ok, go ahead." She just shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, with a look of defeat. " Hmmm, I've got an idea. Do you know how to play charades?" A confused look crossed her face, then she nodded. " Good, then show me what you want to say, and I'll guess till I get it right." This time she smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically, while clapping her hands, and bouncing up and down. I chuckled at her obvious display of excitement. She looked adorable, like a small child. " Ok go ahead."

She thought for a second, then she pointed to her self. " You? " She shook her head, and pointed again. " I? " She nodded then pointed to her head. I didn't say anything for a second, so she tapped her forehead. " Think? " She gave me a thumbs up, and pointed back at herself. " I? " Again a thumbs up, then she looked around for a sec, before finally pointing to a picture of she and Oliver dressed up as there alter ego's, Lola and Mike, she wasn't pointing directly at the picture, but instead at the name written under Oliver, Mike? Then she pointed at me. " Mike you? " She shook her head, looking completely frustrated, and pointed to the name again, and then back at me.

What in the world could that mean? Let's see what do I have so far? 'I think I mike you.' Oh that makes a whole lot of sense. Wait a minute, could it be? " I think I... Like you? " She nodded her head slowly. " Well duh, I like you too." Now she looked totally exasperated and shook her head furiously. " Do you mean, in more than a friendly way? " She looked down and shyly nodded her head.

I smiled and moved a bit closer to her, I took my first two fingers and lifted her chin up, so her eyes met mine. " I like you too. As more than a friend." I watched as a slow smile spread across her features. She looked, happy, relieved, and a bit surprised.

" Can I kiss you? " She gave me a shy smile and nodded, looking a little nervous. I slowly leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. After a few seconds, I realized she wasn't kissing back, so I pulled away. " What's wrong." She gave me a confused look. " You didn't kiss back." The confused look stayed in place, but was soon replaced with a look of realization, she quickly pointed to herself then shook her head and pointed to her lips.

I was confused at first, but then I remembered she told me she's never kissed anybody before. " You don't know how to kiss? " She blushed and nodded her head. " Hey there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Everybody has to learn sometime, I'll teach you." Again she nodded. " Ok I'm gonna kiss you, just do what I do. Ok? She nodded, as I slowly leaned in and re captured her lips, bringing my right hand to the side of her face and resting my other hand on her knee. She mirrored my actions, and I smiled into the kiss.

It started off slow at first, but quickly heated up. I moved my right hand behind her head pulling her face closer to mine, and pushed her right knee down with my other hand. Taking the hint she brought her other knee down as well. After her legs were completely flat on the bed I straddled her hips, I pulled back a little and brought my left hand up to her shoulder and slowly pushed her down, until she was laying flat on the bed.


	8. What did you say?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**(Lilly's P.O.V.)**

I'm not sure what to do, I'm laying on my back, with my beautiful best friend on top of me, and I'm completely inexperienced, Miley doesn't seem to mind though. Oh I'm so confused I've never felt like this before. I love the way it feels when she kisses me, but at the same time I'm scared.

Am I suppose to feel this way? What exactly's happening to me? Oh why did I always have to find ways out of talking about this subject. When they were going to talk about it in school I faked sick, When my parents tried, I believe plugging my ears and singing la la la I'm not listening was my mature reaction, hey can you blame me? Who wants to learn that stuff from there parents, but now I'm wishing I'd listened. This is so embarrassing, maybe if I don't move, Miley wont notice somethings wrong with me.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Miley Leaned down and kissed her girlfriend again, receiving a moan of satisfaction in response. Miley smiled, happy Lilly was enjoying it. After a few seconds however, Miley noticed that Lilly was tense and completely stiff, so she broke the kiss and got off of her.

" Hey Lil, you alright?" Lilly opened her eyes, slightly dazed and nodded. " You sure? cause you seem awfully tense." Lilly nodded again.

Miley watched the smaller girl for a second, trying to determine if she was telling the truth or not. After she was satisfied that Lilly did indeed seem fine, she spoke again.

" Ok but if there's ever something wrong I want you to tell me. alright?" Again she received a nod. Miley smiled, leaned down and gave Lilly a quick kiss on the forehead.

" Good. Now lets go to sleep, you look tired." Lilly smiled and turned on to her side, facing away from Miley. The brunette quickly got up and shut off the lights, before crawling into bed behind Lilly, and placing her arm around her waist protectively.

" Good night Lilly, I love you. " Lilly responded by putting her hand over the back of Miley's, interlacing there fingers and giving it a quick squeeze. Miley in turn pulled the blond closer to her, and fell asleep smiling.

**(Miley's P.O.V.)**

I woke up the next morning holding the love of my life. She was still sound asleep, so I kissed her cheek and gently shook her shoulder. " Hey sleepy head, time to wake up." She groaned while snuggling deeper into her covers. I couldn't help but laugh at this. Lilly has never been a morning person, When we were at school she was always rather grumpy for the first two hours.

" Lilly don't make me take drastic measures." Her only response, was to pull the covers closer to herself. " Alright you leave me no choice." In one swift motion I pulled her covers off. This earned me a very disgruntled glare. " I'm sorry but I did warn you." I used my best parental tone. Lilly smiled a bit, and stuck her tongue out at me. " Oh real mature Truscott." I smiled as I got up to stand by the bed.

" Ok Lilly, why don't you go take a shower first, while I call Oliver and tell him about us. " You do want to be my girlfriend right?" Last night I had completely forgotten to ask her to be my girlfriend, sometimes I can be a real air head. To my relief Lilly smiled and nodded.

" Thank goodness. You don't mind me telling Oliver do you?" She smiled and shook her head, as she got up and headed for the bathroom. " Can I tell Dad and Jackson?" She turned around at the door of the bathroom looking a little unsure at first, then slowly nodded. " Cool, and don't worry Lil Dad already knows I like you, and he's fine with it, and I'm sure Jackson won't mind." At hearing this, Lilly visibly relaxed.

Once she was in the bathroom, I called Oliver and told him everything. He of course was very supportive, and happy for us, and amazingly he wasn't really shocked, In fact he said the only thing he was shocked about, was that we didn't get together sooner. I invited him over, but he declined the offer, cause apparently he wasn't feeling to well.

Lilly came out of the bathroom as I hung up the phone. " Hey Lilly, I just called Oliver and told him the good news, he was thrilled for us." Lilly grinned while walking towards me." Once she got to me she gave me a real quick kiss on the cheek, blushed and quickly turned and headed for the door. " I'll be down in a sec, I'm just going to take a real quick shower." She nodded and headed out.

I was done in under ten minutes. I quickly made my way out and into the hall, but before I could head downstairs, I ran into Jackson, who was headed out to Rico's, figuring this was as good a time as any, I told him the news about Lilly and I. Surprisingly he took it really well, even going so far as to congratulate me. I couldn't wait to tell dad. I was so happy I bounded down the stair two at a time. The minute I hit the ground floor my senses were assaulted by the sweet smell of French toast.

Dad was working diligently in the kitchen while Lilly was sitting at the bar on one of our stools, eating her breakfast. Lilly had her back to me, so I stuck up behind her as quietly as possible, wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, causing her to blush and duck her head shyly. " Good morning sweetie. Enjoying your breakfast?" She nodded, while blushing a deeper shade of red and ducking her head even more, if possible. I chuckled a little as I sat down beside her on my own stool.

" So dad guess what."

" What?" Dad looked up and handed me my plate, he looked amused.

" Lilly's my girlfriend." I said this very proudly, with a huge smile plastered on my face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lilly shift uncomfortably and start fidgeting with her plate.

" Well it's about time, congratulations." Dad said this with a smile, while looking back and forth between Lilly and I.

Lilly blushed and looked up just long enough to give my dad a shy smile, which earned her a chuckle, and a pat on the head, from my amused father.

" So Miles, what are you two up to today?" Dad was now looking at me, as he served up his own breakfast.

" Hmmm I don't know. Lilly what do you want to do?" Lilly looked a little surprised at first, but quickly recovered. Her eye's lit up and she started enthusiastically pointing out towards the pool, wearing the biggest smile I'd ever seen. She looked like a little kid in a candy store, it was so cute.

" Let me guess, you want to get in the pool?" She kept smiling and nodded.

"Ok then we need to change." She nodded and held out her arms to me, indicating that she wanted help up the stairs. I got up and did just that. I helped her up the stairs and into my room, where she quickly headed into the bathroom to change. We were changed and in the pool in about ten minutes flat.

Lilly was wearing the same outfit she wore last time, but she looked colder than usual, her teeth were chattering and she was shivering. " Hey Lil, you alright? you look cold." She gave me a hesitant nod. " Awww come here, I'll warm you up." I came up behind her and rubbed her arms. She sighed and leaned back into me resting her head on my shoulder.

" There is that better?" She gave me a content smile and nodded. " Good." I kissed the top of her head and moved away, coming to stand in front of her. " You ready to trying walking again?" A disappointed look crossed her features, but she nodded her consent anyway.

" Ok good. Now I'm going to stand here, you try to walk to me, if you can't do it just shake your head, and I'll help you. Alright?" She nodded, despite the fact she looked a little unsure. I was standing about two feet in front of her, so I was close enough to help her, if she needed it, but my help wasn't needed she did fine on her own.

After about thirty minutes of walking around Lilly got bored and decided she wanted to play basketball, dad had a small hoop installed on the pool yesterday, so Lilly could sill play, at least one of the sports she loved, without the risk of hurting herself.

Normally I didn't like playing sports but It wasn't so bad when I was with Lilly, in fact it was pretty good, every time she went to make a basket I'd grad her in a hug and pin her arms to her side, at first she wasn't to happy, since she called it cheating, I on the other hand called it defensive playing with perks. After a while she saw things my way, granted it took a few kisses but I wasn't complaining and from what I could hear neither was she. I just wish I could hear her voice again. Hmmm maybe I can.

Lilly was trying to make a shot again, so I grabbed her from behind, and pinned her arms to her side, while I rested my chin on her left shoulder. " Got cha." She just smiled at me. " You did really good with the walking today." She gave me another winning smile and nodded slightly. I was still holding her, so I placed a kiss on her cheek, and then her neck, this caused her to moan a little. You like that?" She nodded.

" I miss your voice." I got a sad smile in response. " Do you want to talk again?" The sad look stayed in place, but she nodded. " Do you trust me?" The sad look quickly changed to a confused one, but never the less she nodded yes. " Good, I'm going to try something." She looked a little scared. " Don't worry honey, it won't hurt, just trust me." She nodded while I let her go, and went around to stand in front of her.

I put my hands on either side of her face, keeping her from moving her head. " Ok Lilly, close your eyes." She hesitated for a second, then did as I had ask. " Good now don't open your eyes. Ok?" She tried to nod, but I held her head still so she couldn't. " Now Lilly you have to answer me, or I can't get started." She tried to nod again but failed. " Lilly I can't understand you, what's your answer?" Again she tried to nod but failed, she was starting to get frustrated. After about six more times she was really mad. " I'm sorry but I still can't understand you."

" W-W-Well... if... y-y-you'd... l-let... g-go...of... m-my... h-h-head...y-you...c-cou-could." I couldn't believe it, she spoke, it actually worked. She was so mad she didn't even notice. I gave her the biggest smile I could, and did what she ask, but not before giving her a kiss.

" Lilly what did you say?" I was still smiling at her.

" I s-sai." She stopped mid sentence, and her eyes got really big. After a few seconds of apparent shock, she yelled woohoo and pulled me into a bone crushing hug. " I...lo-love...y-you. Tha-Thank...y-you." She was still hugging me.

" Your Welcome sweetie. I love you too." I smiled at her and kissed her temple.


	9. Suicide?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**A/N: There's a slight time warp at the end of this chapter, also the end of this chapter is pretty dark.**

**(Miley's P.O.V.)**

We stayed in the pool until dusk enjoying the great weather, summer is just around the corner so it's starting to heat up. We were also just enjoying each others company, we finished our game of basketball (of course Lilly won,) and we talked, Lilly was still having trouble putting together sentences so she stuttered allot, but I didn't mind, I've just missed hearing her speak, I love her voice. When we were done in the pool, we quickly made our way up stairs to get dried off and changed, we still haven't told anybody that Lilly can speak, so we hurried and got done as fast as possible, anxious to surprise everybody.

I've already called Oliver and ask him to come over, he said he was feeling better, so he'd be over in about twenty minutes, we couldn't wait, Lilly was so exited she was practically skipping around my room the whole time we were getting ready. After we were done, we hastily made our way down stairs, and went and sat at the table, where our dinners were already waiting. Dad was sitting at the end of the table, waiting for us, He'd called us about five minutes ago, telling us dinner was done.

" Hey Bud, hey kiddo." Dad smiled at us, as he got up to get us our drinks,(He always waits till everybody's seated before making the drinks, so there never watered down.)

" Hi Daddy. Thanks" He brought us our drinks, giving me a Root Beer and Lilly a Pepsi.

" Th-Thank y-you, M-Mister St-Stewart." Lilly smiled at my dad as he placed her drink down in front of her.

" Your Welcome Ki-." Dad stopped mid sentence and just stared at Lilly for a second, before leaning down and engulfing Lilly in a tight hug. Lilly smiled and returned the hug. When he pulled back he had tears in his eyes.

" You can speak, when?...How?... I mean when did this happen?" Dad was clearly puzzled. He went and sat back down at the end of the table, obviously overwhelmed with a combination of confusion and happiness.

" W-Well... M-Mi-Mil." I could see Lilly was struggling, she looked over to me with a pleading look, so I helped her out.

" She started talking a few hours ago when we were in the pool, we would of told you sooner, but we wanted it to be a surprise. As for the how." The rest of my sentence was cut short by the sound of the door bell ringing. " Oh that must be Oliver, I'll go get the door." Dad nodded, got up and headed for the kitchen to serve up a plate of food for Oliver, as I got up and headed for the door.

" Hey Ollie, come on in dinner's on the table."

" Sweet, thanks." Oliver stepped in side, and smiled as he rubbed his hands together in an exited manner. He loves my dad's cooking.

" Your welcome, but dad's the one that cooked it and served it up." I was chuckling as I spoke, Oliver could be such a goof ball sometimes, but that's what we loved about him.

" Hey Mister S. Hi Lils." Oliver spoke as he sat down at the table beside Lilly. Immediately spotting the extra plate of food my dad had prepared for him, he wasted no time in digging in.

" Hey Oliver. careful don't choke." Dad was laughing at my friends behavior. Nothing could come between Oliver and food. Oliver was the only other person I knew,who's appetite could rival Lilly's. Oliver Looked up from his dinner and gave my dad a thumbs up.

" H-Hi...O-Oliv-Oliver." Poor Oliver had just taken another bite when Lilly decided to speak. He paused for a second trying to swallow his food, then he took a quick drink of his pop, to keep from choking, before finally speaking.

" Lilly did you just speak?" Oliver was giving her a look that was a mix of confusion, curiosity and hope. Lilly nodded and stuttered out a shaky yes. After seeing and hearing Lilly speak again, Oliver jumped up, went over to where Lilly was sitting, and wrapped his arms around her in an enthusiastic hug. Lilly giggled a bit and hugged back.

" Wow this is great news, now I can see why were so insistent, that I come over." Oliver looked at me while he released Lilly from the hug, and got up to take his seat.

" Yup we really wanted to tell you tonight, and preferably in person."

" Well I'm glad you did thank you." Oliver had the biggest smile on his face.

" Your welcome. Well now there's only one more person to tell. Dad do you know when Jackson will be home?"

" Jackson works late tonight he's also got a date after he's off, so he won't be home for awhile, I'm thinking around midnight." Dad was talking as he picked up our dishes, well all except Oliver's, who still had a little food left on his plate. We sat at the table for another ten minutes, allowing Oliver enough time to finish his dinner, and simply enjoying talking to each other.

" Ok Dad were done, were going to head up to my room." I looked over to my dad, who was now sitting on the couch reading a news paper.

" K Bud have fun." Dad looked up from the paper just long enough to smile at us, then quickly went back to what he was reading.

" Actually Miles I can't stay, I'd love too, but Mom wants me to help her around the house, changing light bulbs, air filters and all that good stuff, so I'll see you later ok?" Oliver was puffing out his chest in a proud manner, he loves when he gets to be the man of the house.

" Sure Oliver no problem, see you later." I chuckled at him, and Lilly giggled, she loved teasing Oliver. He headed for the door waving a goodbye, as he walked out. After Oliver was out side, Lilly and I headed up stairs and got ready for bed.

Lilly was tired so she laid down the minute she was changed. When I got out of the bathroom Lilly was laying on her stomach with her eyes closed, so I figured she had fallen asleep. I wasn't tired so I was going to go back down stairs and hang out with my dad for awhile, but when I went to open the door, a soft shaky voice stopped me.

" M-Miles, wh-where... a-are... y-you... g-go-going?" Lilly leaned up a bit, to look at me.

" I was just going down stairs for a bit, but I'll stay if you want."

" P-Please?" She gave me a pleading look

" Sure, honey." I smiled at her, and she returned the smile. I heard her groan, as she laid back down, on her stomach.

" You alright Lil?" She nodded, as I headed over, and sat down on the side of the bed beside her. She looked up at me when I sat down, I gave her a skeptical look.

" Where does it hurt?" It looked like she was going to protest for a second, but when I shifted a little, it made the bed rock, causing her to groan again. She glanced up at me with a defeated look.

" B-Ba-Back." I thought it might be her back, it was giving her trouble earlier in the week.

" Awww Honey, here I'll make it feel better." I gently placed my hands on her back and rubbed. She gave a content sigh and closed her eyes. " There does that feel better?" She nodded in response. " Good."

I kept rubbing her back till I felt, as well as heard, her breathing deepen, indicating that she had fallen asleep. I got up and placed a careful kiss on her cheek, while brushing some loose hair out of her face. She snuggled deeper into the bed. " Good night honey, I love you. Sleep well." I decided to stay with her, instead of going down stairs,so I went around the bed and crawled in beside her, laying my arm across her back. I fell asleep that way.

The next few weeks went by really quick, We told Jackson about Lilly being able to speak again, He was just as shocked and surprised as my dad and Oliver had been. Lilly's speech had improved a little. She still stuttered, but putting together her sentences was a little easier. Everything was going great until that night. The nightmare returned only this time it was much worse, at least emotionally, she found out something none of us expected.

**( Flashback Normal P.O.V.)**

_" Heather what are we having for dinner tonight?" Mr. Truscott was driving the car his wife was in the passenger seat and his daughter was sitting in the middle of the backseat._

_" I was thinking pizza, I don't really feeling like cooking tonight." Mrs. Truscott Looked over at her husband._

_" Yeah that's fine, pizza sounds good to me. What about you Lilly?" Lilly looked up from her I-pod and gave a thumbs up._

_" Good then it's settled." Mr. Truscott had just finished speaking, when his phone started ringing, He quickly answered the annoying object._

_" Hello?" _

_" Hello, Mr. Truscott?"_

_" Yes that's me." Mr. Truscott, sounded annoyed._

_" My name's John, I'm calling from your work." John sounded Professional._

_" Ok, how can I help you?" Mr. Truscott Looked worried._

_" Well Sir I regret to inform you that you've been let go." The man didn't sound upset._

_" WHAT? You've got to be kidding me, I'm one of your best employees." Mr. Truscott was panicky now._

_" Correction,' Were ' one of the best employees. Your no longer an employee, we found somebody to replace you."_

_" Why?" Mr. Truscott's tone had changed from panic, to a depressed, defeated one._

_" Because Sir, you were good at what you did, but frankly we were never sure about your mood, you were always so up and down, one minute you were happy and ready to work, and the next minute you were down, depressed and unwilling to do your job. It was very difficult to work with."_

_" Oh." With that the distraught man hung up the phone, not even saying good bye._

_" Bill? Who was that?" Mrs. Truscott was very worried, she knew something was terribly wrong and she knew how her husband took tragedy._

_" It's over Heather it's all over." Mr. Truscott had a crazed look in his eyes at this point._

_" What are you talking about honey? Who was that?" Mrs. Truscott was trying to sound calm, but in her worried state that was difficult_

_" That was a man from my work. I was FIRED. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?" The man was now screaming, scaring both his wife and Lilly._

_" I'm sorry honey. I know it's hard but it's not the end of the world, you can always get a different job, and one you'll probably enjoy more. Mrs. Truscott gave her husband a reassuring smile._

_" NO HEATHER I CAN"T. DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD I WORKED TO GET THAT JOB? I"M DONE I CAN"T TAKE ANY MORE."_

_" Bill don't talk like that, your scaring Lilly." Heather was trying to calm her husband down, she was afraid he'd do something drastic. Lilly was crying and holding her ears._

_" WELL SHE SHOULD BE SCARED, I CAN"T LIVE ANYMORE, I CAN"T TAKE THIS._

_" Bill Stop, please, everything will be fine you'll see."_

_"NO, I"M SERIOUS." Mrs. Truscott could see that her husband meant business, she didn't know what to do._

_" Bill Lilly's in the car, please don't do anything that would endanger her, please." Heather was now in tears, looking back at her only child and praying she'd be spared._

_" I DON"T CARE, IF ANYTHING IT WILL SPARE HER THE PAIN I"VE SUFFERED." Mr. Truscott took one more glance at his wife and daughter, before pulling the wheel sharply to the left, sending the car crashing into a Hummer. The last thing he heard was an ear splitting scream from the woman sat next to him, and a terrified " Daddy Please NOOOOOO" from his daughter._

Lilly sat bolt upright in bed, covered in a cold sweat, and breathing heavily.

**(Miley's P.O.V.)**

I awoke to Lilly screaming, '(Daddy please no.) She looked terrified. She was covered in sweat and breathing heavily. " It's Ok Lilly it was just a nightmare. Your alright." I rubbed my hand up and down her back, trying to sooth her.

" No M-Miley it wasn't j-just a n-n-nightmare, it w-was R-R-REAL. OH GOD M-MILEY I-IT WAS R-REAL." Lilly was screaming and sobbing. I didn't know what to do. Dad and Jackson had entered the room by now. Obviously they had heard Lilly scream.

" Ok Lilly, what was real? What happened?" I tried to use my best calming tone.

" He d-did it del-deliberately." Lilly's eye's were filled with fear and anger.

" Who did what?"

" D-Dad he cr-crashed the c-car delib-deliberately." I heard my dad and Jackson gasp simultaneously. I couldn't believe what I'd just heard.

" Suicide?" I ask this more to my self than anybody else, but Lilly answered me anyway.

" Y-Yes." Lilly was now shaking with the force of her tears. I immediately pulled her into a tight hug. Dad and Jackson had stayed in the door way, frozen in shock, and clearly unsure of what to do. I was shocked when Lilly pulled away from me forcefully, and backed her self up against the headboard.

I was even more shocked when I looked at her eyes and saw hate and fear. I wanted to comfort her, but it seemed, the hate was aimed at me as well. Every time I tried to come near her she backed up more, even though her back was already up against the headboard. She was making it quite clear she didn't want anybody near her. Dad and Jackson tried also, and they got the same reaction. I've never seen Lilly look so hateful, it scared me.


	10. Don't Leave Me!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**(Miley's P.O.V.)**

Lilly hasn't been the same since that night. Now she's hostile, she won't let anybody help her with anything, and she won't speak again. It's hard, when we go to help her she pushes us away, sometimes literally. She won't even eat anything we make for her, the only things she'll eat are things she microwaves her self.

Dad's tried to get her to eat other things but she refuses, we don't know why. She works on walking, frequently using the pool. I've tried to help her but she either pushes me away, or just gets out of the pool. It hurts, I miss my girlfriend, heck I just miss the friend she use to be, she's not the Lilly I knew. No, I think my Lilly died in that nightmare, and the girl that was left behind is nothing but a shell of what she use to be. She stays completely to herself, sometimes even going so far as to lock her self in the bathroom for hours. We've tried everything to get through to her, but nothing works. She's even stopped staying in my room, choosing instead to sleep in her own room.

Oliver's come over a couple of times since the incident, but after several attempts to break Lilly out of her shell, he gave up. He hasn't come back again. I've talked to him a couple of times over the phone, but that's it. He can't stand to see Lilly like this, so he told me he'd come over again when and if she ever went back to her old self.

Right now Dad's on the phone with a therapist. We can't get Lilly in a car anymore, so we have to have anybody who's suppose to help her, come here. Well dad just hung up the phone and from what I can tell, the therapist agreed to come to the house.

" What did she say dad?" Dad looked over at me from his place on the couch.

" She said she'd be here in thirty minutes." I got up from the table, walked over to the couch and sat down next to him. He looked tired.

" Well that's good. Do you think she can help Lilly?" I knew it was unlikely, but I still hoped.

" I'm not sure honey, I'm not sure." He patted my knee, and got up to make us a quick lunch before the doctor arrived. About thirty minutes later, we heard a knock on the door. Dad quickly went to answer it, while I went up to get Lilly.

When I got back downstairs I saw an older woman who was rather plump, she looked kind enough, I vaguely felt guilty setting Lilly loose on her. I highly doubt this woman can do anything for Lilly, but I'm quite sure Lilly can upset ' her '. It hardly seemed fair. After a few seconds, of pondering this womans fate, I introduced myself.

" Hi I'm Miley Stewart. Lilly should be down in just a minute." The doctor smiled at me and introduced herself in return.

" Well Hi there Miley, I'm Dr. Hathaway. I'm looking forward to meeting Lilly, I hear she's quite a handful." The woman smiled and extended her hand in greeting, which I shook happily.

" It's nice to meet you Dr. Hathaway, and yes Lilly is rather unsocial these days." I had just finished my sentence when I heard a rather loud, obnoxious thumping coming from the staircase. Lilly was most definitely ticked off. When she's mad she always stomps loudly.

" Ahh that must be young Lillian." The doctor chuckled a little, obviously aware of Lilly's foul mood.

" Yes ma'am, but I must warn you, she absolutely hates being called Lillian." The woman smiled and laughed.

" Thanks for the warning, I'll keep that in mind. I don't think I want to make her any madder than she already is." The doctor smiled. Just then our little ray of sunshine entered the room, clearly displaying her foul mood.

" Hello, I'm Dr. Hathaway, and you must be Lilly." The woman smiled and walked to where Lilly was standing. Lilly gave her a look that said Duh.

" Let's go sit on the couch. Shall we ?" Lilly nodded in a bored manner and followed Dr. Hathaway to the couch, and sat down between my dad and the doctor. Dad patted Lilly's knee a got up before she could react to his display of kindness.

" Dr. Hathaway, Miley, Lilly would you like something to drink?" Dad knew Lilly wouldn't accept anything but he ask anyway just to be polite. I just shook my head no, and as anticipated so did Lilly.

" Yes Mr. Stewart, that would be lovely." The doctor was a very polite and well mannered woman. Lilly rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, while slouching back into the couch. The doctor noticed Lilly's display of disgust, but didn't mention anything.

" Good. We have Pepsi, Orange Juice, Root Beer, Milk and Dr. Pepper." Dad also noticed Lilly's reaction, but chose to ignore it.

" Pepsi, would be delightful." The doctor smiled.

" Alright, one Pepsi coming right up." Dad said over his shoulder, as he made his way to the kitchen. He returned a couple minutes later caring Dr. Hathaway's drink and a bowl of potato chips. " Alright, here's your Pepsi. I also brought some potato chips in case you or Lilly get hungry." Dad set the things down in front of her.

" Thank you." Dr. Hathaway smiled up at my Dad.

" Your Welcome. We're just going to leave you two alone now." Dad smiled back and motioned for me to follow him, as he left the room. I nodded and left as well.

The Dr. stayed for about an hour, attempting to reach Lilly, but to no avail. Dad and I re-entered the room when we heard the doctor call out to us.

" Well Ma'am, how'd it go?" Dad sounded doubtful, he was sure it wouldn't work, and unfortunately he was right.

" I couldn't get anything out of her." Dr. Hathaway sounded rather sad, as she looked first at my father then at Lilly, who was still slouched back against the couch looking disinterested. The doctor shook her head sadly.

" What can we do?" There was a defeated tone to my dads voice.

" To be honest sir. I would leave her alone, don't speak to her for a couple of days." The doctor sounded sure of herself, but dad looked doubtful.

" Why? I can't see how ignoring her could possibly help." They were now standing at the door, far enough away from the couch that Lilly couldn't hear there conversation.

" I think it might help a bit. You see if I'm correct she doesn't really want to be alone, but she doesn't want anybody to know that. In fact I'm not so sure she knows. She just thinks she wants to be alone." The doctor said all this rather fast, it was kind of difficult to understand.

" Um, I'm not sure I understand." Dad looked, and sounded utterly confused.

" Well you see, she thinks she doesn't need you, because she's been doing fine on her own, but the truth is she's never really been on her own. Somebody has always been there for her, if and when she really needs it. She doesn't know what it's like to really be on her own. The way I see it, if you leave her alone for a couple of days, she'll realize that she doesn't like it, and that she really does need help." The doctor looked proud of herself.

" As strange as it sounds, that actually makes sense." Dad sounded shocked.

" I hope it works. It was nice meeting you, and the girls." The doctor was now opening the door and getting ready to step out.

" It was nice meeting you too, and thanks for the help." Dad extended his hand to the woman and she shook it.

" Yes it was nice meeting you." I extended my hand as well, and she shook mine also.

" Thank you. Don't forget, try not to speak too Lilly. The woman smiled and stepped outside.

" We'll remember." Dad smiled and waved at her, before closing the door and turning to me.

" Ok Miles remember, don't speak to her." Dad gave me a tired smile.

" I won't dad." I returned his smile and gave him a quick hug.

The rest of the day went by slowly, it was weird not speaking to Lilly. At first she didn't notice, but after awhile I noticed her watching us curiously. When it came time to go to bed, she went right to her own room, as usual. Dad went to bed shortly after Lilly. I however stayed up a little later, watching t.v. with Jackson. We stayed silent for the most part, except for the occasional chuckle when something funny happened on the t.v., so I was shocked when Jackson spoke.

" Miles?" Jackson sounded somber.

" Yes?" I didn't mean to sound disinterested. I just didn't have the energy to change the sound of my voice. Jackson turned to face me, and stared at me for a moment, before replying.

" Everything, will work out, you'll see. Lilly's strong she'll pull through, don't worry." He used a kind reassuring tone, while patting my knee.

" I know. Thank you." I leaned in to give him a hug. Normally he would of pulled away, but lately he had really grown up, and shown a more adult side to his personality. I liked this side of him, it was comforting.

" Your welcome. Now I'm tired, so I'm going to go to bed. You look tired too Miles, why don't you try and get some sleep." Jackson pulled away from the hug and got up.

" Yeah your right, I am tired." I got up also, and followed my brother up stairs.

" Good night Miles. I love you." He opened the door to his room. I was a little shocked at his statement, he barley ever said he loved me.

" Night. Love you too." I smiled at him, and we both entered our respective rooms.

The next few days, went by without much happening. None of us spoke to Lilly, in hopes the doctor was right. So far there's no change in Lilly's attitude except she looks more confused. Last night she went outside to get some fresh air. When she went to come back in she tripped and fell, landing hard on the cement. It took all the strength I had not to help her, but I knew I couldn't, all she would do is push me away.

After a few minutes of sitting on the ground, she finally got up and made her way in side. Her knee was bleeding and she was limping slightly. I could tell Dad was having a hard time not doing anything also, but he knew as well as I did, that it would do no good. Lilly got herself cleaned up and went to bed.

Right now were all sitting on the couch watching t.v., Dad's on my left, Jackson's on my right and Lilly's sitting on the other side of him. I've caught Lilly looking at us several times. She looks curious and lonely. Normally that wouldn't be a good thing but in this case it might be, it could mean the doctor was right. I sure hope so. I'm not sure how much longer I can take ignoring her.

Lilly just got up and headed for the stairs. We all watched her leave in silence, unsure of what to say or do. Dad and Jackson both looked at me then back at the stairs where Lilly had just disappeared.

" Miles, I think it's time we talk to her." Dad sounded concerned.

" I agree." Jackson's voice carried the same concern.

" Yeah, let's go." I was worried too. Lilly looked really upset when she left. I got up and headed for the stairs, like Lilly had just moments ago. Dad and Jackson followed closely behind.

When we got to the stairs dad headed up first, followed by me, then Jackson. The minute we got up to the second floor, our ears were assaulted by the sound of loud uncontrollable crying. We immediately rushed to Lilly's room. Dad turned to us when we got there.

" Guys why don't you let me talk to her first." Dad looked serious, so Jackson and I both nodded in agreement. Dad opened the door and walked in, Jackson and I both stayed in the doorway, watching and listening from a distance. I wanted to be right beside my dad, but I knew Lilly needed a parent more than a girlfriend right now, and Dad was definitely good at being a parent.

" Hey Kiddo, what's the matter?" Dad sat down on the bed beside Lilly and spoke in a soothing tone. Lilly didn't respond, she just kept crying.

" Awww come here, it's all right." He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. Lilly tried to push him away, but he didn't budge. When she saw it wasn't working she started sobbing even harder and punched at his chest, she was hitting pretty hard, but he didn't seem to mind, he just kept holding her.

" Shh it's ok." He started rocking her, and talking in a calming voice. She just kept beating on his chest, after a few minutes of this, she started yelling.

" L-LET... ME... G-GO." Jackson and I were both shocked when she spoke or rather yelled. Dad however didn't seem phased. She was still hitting him and sobbing, but she seemed to be weaker.

" Not a chance kiddo. I love you too much." Dad was starting to cry a little. Not because he was physically hurt, but because Lilly was upset.

" Pl-Please?" She was talking quieter now and she wasn't hitting as hard. Dad just shook his head and kept rocking her. After a few minutes she stopped hitting him altogether, and leaned in to him, eventually hugging back and burying her face in his shoulder. " P-Ple-Please... d-don't... l-leave me." She was still crying, but she didn't sound angry any more, just scared.

" I won't I promise." Dad kissed the top of her head.

" Y-You... s-sure?" Lilly still sounded fearful.

" Yes honey I'm sure. We'll always be here for you, but if you shut us out, we can't help you."

" I k-know. I... th-thought... if... I... lear-learned... to... d-do... th-things on... m-my... o-own... I... c-cou-could... s-stop n-needing... a-and... lo-loving... y-you... g-guys, a-and it... woul-wouldn't... h-hurt... if... I l-lost y-you, b-but... I... w-was... wr-wrong! wh-when... y-you...st-stopped...t-talking...to...m-me...I... d-di-didn't... k-know... wh-what... to...do." Lilly was still sobbing and holding on to my dad for dear life.

" Well you don't have to worry about that, we're not going anywhere. I love you, Jackson loves you, and Miley loves you. Your like a second daughter to me, a second sister to Jackson and Miley's your girlfriend. We all love you. Don't ever doubt that." Dad motioned for Jackson and I to come over. When we got to them, we both wrapped our arms around them. Lilly pulled away from us, after a couple of minutes.

" Th-Thanks... g-guys... I... l-love...y-you, a-and... I-I'm... s-sorry." Lilly gave us a small smile.

" It's ok kiddo. Now it's getting late. It's time for bed." Dad gave her a comforting smile as he got up to leave.

" Yeah don't worry about it Lils, and I love you too, dad's right you are like a second sister to me, and I don't like to see you hurt. Now I'm going to hit the hay, see ya tomorrow." Jackson smiled and ruffled her hair, as he to got up and left. Lilly giggled a bit and looked at me.

" No worries honey, like they said, I love you, and I want what's best for you. Now I'm going to bed too, it's late." I leaned in and gave her a quick hug, before I got up and headed for the door. I turned around in the doorway and looked at Lilly, she looked sad.

" Lils?"

" Y-Yeah?" Her voice was shaky.

" You coming?" I smiled at her, hoping the answer was yes.

" Re-Really?" She sounded hopeful. I nodded. seeing that I didn't mind her sleeping in my room again, she quickly got up and ran over to where I was standing. I chuckled and walked behind her. I wrapped my arms around her waist and rested my chin on her shoulder. She giggled and leaned back into me.

" Walk." I whispered in her ear. She giggled again and did as I ask. We slowly and carefully made our way to my room, with my arms still wrapped securely around her waist.

" I... m-missed... th-this." Lilly spoke in a hushed tone.

" Me too honey. Me too." I kissed the side of her cheek. We were finally at the door of my room.


	11. Fresh Air!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I want to thank everybody who have given reviews, Thank you so much... they really help. Right now I have a bit of writers block... So if you have any idea's on what you'd like to see happen, please feel free to tell me. Any idea is much appriecitaed :) .**

**( Lilly's P.O.V.)**

I can't believe I've been so mean to them, when all they've been is kind, caring and supportive. I've been such a jerk to everybody, for the last few weeks. I wish I could take it all back, but unfortunately I can't, all I can do now is try and move on.

Right now Miley's behind me, with her arms wrapped around my waist, as we make our way to her bed. I love the feeling of being wrapped up in her arms, it makes me feel safe and secure, something I haven't felt in awhile.

We finally made it to her bed, but we didn't sit down. We're still standing. Miley just started laughing. Why? I'm not sure, but I assume it's because she's happy. She tends to giggle when she's happy. A trait I find absolutely adorable. Truthfully I find everything about her adorable. I just wish I knew how to express my feelings better.

All of the sudden she stopped giggling and put her mouth right next to my ear, causing my face to go hot. Why in the world am I blushing? I thought you only blush when your embarrassed, so I guess the real question is why am I embarrassed? Oh I hope she doesn't notice.

" Lilly?" She whispered my name, right next to my ear. This caused my whole body to tingle, and my legs to go weak. Good grief ! What on earth is wrong with me? I don't understand what happens to me when I'm with her. I don't want to ask her about it. That would be way to embarrassing. I heard her chuckle, apparently noticing the fact that my legs had given out. I'll just blame it on my injury, if she asks.

"Hmm?" I finally decided to answer her. Well sort of. I didn't trust my voice, so I settled on making an unintelligent, and lazy sound. This caused her to chuckle again, and kiss the side of my face. Wow my face just got hotter, ' if possible.' I'm sure as close as she is, she can feel the heat radiating off my skin.

Instead of stopping at my face, she decided to kiss down my jawline, and to my neck, while rubbing my stomach. This caused me to shudder, and my legs to almost completely give out. I've never felt anything like this before. I like it, but at the same time, I hate it. I like it cause it feels really good. I hate it cause I'm not sure how to respond, or what to do, in fact I'm not even sure if I'm suppose to feel this way. Oh I'm so confused.

She just nipped at my neck. To which I responded by moaning. I didn't even mean too, It's just that it felt so good, I couldn't help it. I'm so embarrassed, I could just die. I want to escape, hide, anything to get away from this embarrassment. I stiffened up, in hopes she'd let me go. Apparently she got the message, cause I felt her arms loosen a bit, and she stopped rubbing my stomach, and kissing me.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Realizing, Lilly was uncomfortable, Miley stopped what she was doing and loosened the hold she had on her. Seeing that the blond was stiff as a board, Miley decided to break the tension. She quickly started moving her fingers over the other girls stomach. Only this time she was tickling her. Lilly immediately burst out laughing, and started struggling to get away from the brunettes torturous fingers.

" M-Miley... Ha Ha... s-s-stop...Ha Ha." Lilly was laughing so hard, she had tears in her eyes, and she could barley speak.

" Nope, not unless you say the magic word." Miley smiled, she loved hearing Lilly laugh, it was music to her ears.

" Ha Ha... P-Please?" She was still laughing and struggling to get away.

" Well since you ask so nicely, I'll let you go... this once, but next time, you wont get away so easy." Miley said in a mock threatening tone. All the while chuckling to herself. Lilly just laughed and nodded, as Miley finally released her.

The blond immediately crawled up to the top of the bed and got under the covers. Reminding Miley of a small child. The brunette chuckled at her girlfriend's cute behavior.

" I'm gonna go get ready for bed. I'll be out in just a minute." Miley said, as she headed for the bathroom. Lilly was already ready for bed.

" K." Was the drowsy response, Lilly gave. Miley smiled and headed into the bathroom. When she got out Lilly was already fast asleep, looking as cute as ever. Miley smiled at the sight, and quickly shut off the lights. After that was done, she made her way to the bed, crawling in behind her girlfriend, and wrapping her arm around the other girls waist. She had missed doing this. Content, Miley fell asleep quickly.

Morning found both girls, in the same positions they fell asleep in. Miley was the first to wake up. The blinding sun coming through her window, being to much for her to sleep through. Lilly however didn't seem phased. This didn't shock Miley, she was well aware that her blond girlfriend could sleep through almost anything. The brunette smiled and shook her head, while looking over at her bed side clock. It read 10:00 A.M., it was later than she thought it was.

Deciding it was time to get up, Miley shook Lilly's shoulder and kissed her cheek. " Lilly, Honey it's time to get up." Normally she would have let the blond sleep in, but today she had plans. Lilly hadn't been away from the house in weeks, so today Miley was going to take her to the beach, The blond was doing allot better when it came to walking, so Miley figured that as long as they take things slow, there shouldn't be a problem, and the fresh air might help Lilly feel better.

" Mmmm T-ten more m-minutes mom." Lilly said, groggily. Miley gave a sad smile. She knew how close Lilly was to her mother. It broke her heart that Lilly had lost her parents. She her self knew how hard it was to loose a parent, she didn't even want to think about what it would be like to loose both of your parents. Loosing one had almost been to much for her.

" No baby, you've got to get up now. If my nose is accurate, dad's making pancakes, and if you want to get to them before Jackson, you'll have to hurry." This did the trick Lilly was immediately awake and scurrying towards the bathroom, to get ready for the day. Miley shook her head and laughed " Good morning to you too." Miley shouted after her girlfriends retreating form. Lilly immediately poked her head out the bathroom door, looking a bit guilty.

" S-Sorry M-Miley, g-good morn-morning." Lilly gave a sheepish grin and darted back into the bathroom. Miley fell back onto her bed laughing.

Before long both girls were ready for the day and sitting at the table eating there breakfast, which just so happened to be pancakes, like Miley had accurately predicted. Mr. Stewart was sitting at the end of the table reading a newspaper, and occasionally drinking his orange juice. Jackson had already headed off to work. Seeing that all was quiet, Miley figured this was as good a time as any to menchin the beach.

" Hey Lilly, you haven't been away from the house in awhile, so I was thinking maybe we could go to the beach. If you want to that is, and if it's ok with dad." She looked at her dad hopefully.

" That's fine with me bud, as long as Lilly wants to go, and you promise to be careful, and call me if something goes wrong." Robbie, liked the idea of the girls getting out of the house, and getting some fresh air. He thought it would be good for Lilly, and Miley as well.

" Thanks Daddy." Miley smiled at her father, then quickly turned her attention to the blond.

" Y-Yeah I'd l-love to go." Lilly smiled, while taking another bite of her pancakes.

" Good then it's all set. If you want I can call Oliver, and see if he wants to join us." Miley knew Oliver would be thrilled to see Lilly again. The blond nodded in approval, and continued eating. Miley chuckled, and got up to go call Oliver.

About thirty minutes later both girls were headed to Rico's, where they were to meet Oliver. They took frequent stops, because Lilly's legs were still weak.

It took them a total of 15 minutes to get to there destination. About twice the time it usually takes, but neither girl really minded. They were enjoying the fresh air and each other's company.

" Hey guys, over here." Oliver called out to them, from his position atop one of the bar stools. Miley and Lilly quickly made there way over to there shaggy haired friend. He smiled broadly at them.

" Hey Lilly, I guess your feeling better?" He smiled at her.

" Yup." Lilly returned his smile.

" so, did you bring the ball?" Miley had ask Oliver to bring a ball, so they could all play catch. She figured it'd be fun and it could also help Lilly with her ability to grip.

" I sure did." Oliver smiled and held up the small blue ball. It was about the size of a tennis ball, perfect for catch.

" Great, Let's go play." Miley smiled and started heading away from Rico's.

" Sounds good to me. Come on Lilly." Oliver and Lilly followed Miley down the beach aways. The Brunete finally found a spot that she thought was suitable for a good game of catch. They played for awhile, Lilly dropping the ball on more than one occasion, but after awhile she got better, and barley dropped it at all. By the time the game was over Lilly was laughing and smiling proudly. They all had a good time.

Deciding to take a little break both Miley and Lilly laid down on the towels they'd brought, while Oliver went and played in the surf. They laid there for about twenty minutes just soaking up the sun and occasionally talking. Lilly sat up and watched Oliver for a few minutes, before speaking.

" H-Hey...M-Miley... I... want... t-to... go... p-play... in... the... wa-water." Lilly sounded like a small child. Miley sat up, glanced out to the ocean, then at Lilly with a skeptical look.

" Um I'm not sure if that's such a good idea." Miley sounded worried. Lilly made a puppy dog face and stuck out her lower lip. Miley laughed, she couldn't resist that look.

" Oh alright, but only ankle high, and my arms have to be around you at all times." Miley felt guilty treating Lilly like a little kid, but she knew the blond wasn't any where near being healed and something could always go wrong.

Lilly looked hesitant at first, glancing out to the ocean then back to Miley, but after a few second she nodded in agreement. Miley smiled and took the blond's hand, standing up and helping Lilly to her feet as well. They both headed towards the ocean.

Once they got to the edge of the water, Miley stepped behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her, resting her chin on the other girls shoulder. " Ok Lilly, let's get in the water." The blond happily obliged, and stepped into the water, bringing Miley with her.

Spotting the two girls Oliver made his way over to where they were, and started splashing them. This rapidly turned into an all out water war. Miley couldn't really fight back, since her arms were other wise occupied, so she ended up pelted with water, more than the other two.

They all laughed and played in the surf for awhile longer, before Oliver's phone rang, signaling that it was time for him to get home. He hugged the girls before saying a hasty goodbye, and running off towards his home, leaving the girls alone.

" M-Miles... it's... g-getting... l-late... l-lets... go...h-home."

" Your right, let's go." They had gotten out about knee high, so they started heading for the shore.

" M-Miley... y-you... can... l-let... me... go. I'll... be... f-fine... just... ho-hold... my... h-hand." Lilly smiled over her shoulder, at the brunette. Miley looked a little unsure, but soon gave in.

" Alright, but don't let go of my hand." Miley let go of Lilly and took a hold of her right hand. They were almost to shore, when Lilly slipped on some sea weed, causing her to fall backwards, and Miley to land on top of her.

" Ooof." The wind was knocked out of the blond. When she looked up she saw a very worried looking Miley, on top of her. The brunette was trying to get off of her, but every time she went to get up, a small wave would knock her back down.

" Are you alright Lilly? I'm so sorry, I'm trying to get up, honest." Miley sounded panicked.

" It's a-alright... I'm... f-fine." Lilly gave Miley a reassuring smile, then leaned up and gave her a quick kiss. Miley smiled, and Lilly turned a bright shade of crimson. The brunette leaned down and quickly re captured Lilly's lips, in a searing kiss, causing both girls to moan in response.

Miley pulled away from the kiss, when air became an issue and smiled down at her shy, and currently crimson girlfriend. Lilly smiled back shyly. Another wave crashing down on the two, ruined there moment.

" Uhhh... I'm... a-all... w-wet." Lilly whined.

" Hmmm I like it when your wet." Miley smirked and winked playfully at her. Lilly could tell by the way Miley said it, that there was another meaning to her words, but she wasn't sure what it was, all she knew was that it must have been embarrassing. Realizing this, her face turned an ever darker shade of red. Miley smiled at her again.

Seeing a break in the waves, the brunette quickly rolled off the blond and got up. once she was securely on her feet she held out her hand, (which Lilly gratefully accepted,) and pulled the blond up as well. " Alright Let's get on home, shall we?" The blond just nodded in agreement, and they both headed for home.

They got to there house a little before dark. " Hey daddy were home." Miley called out to her father.

"Oh Good." Robbie Ray came down the stairs. When he looked up at the two girls he couldn't help but laugh. They were both soaked from head to toe, and Lilly had the most indignant look on her face. It truly was a sight to behold. " Well I see you two already took care of your baths." Robbie chuckled.

" Ha Ha Very funny dad. We fell in the surf." Miley gave her dad a funny look.

" NO." Robbie said in sarcasm, still chuckling. Miley just shook her head and laughed, looking over at Lilly who was likewise chuckling. " Alright you two, go on and get cleaned up. Then you can have your dinner." Robbie pointed to the staircase and smiled at them.

" K we'll be down in a about twenty minutes." Miley smiled at her father, while taking hold of Lilly's hand, and guiding her up the staircase. They were done and ready to eat in eighteen minutes flat.

" Alright dad, what's on the menu?" Miley smiled, as she entered the room, followed closely by Lilly.

" Steak with mashed potato's and peas." Mr. Stewart smiled as he put the last two plates of food on the table.

" Mmm Sounds great." Miley rubbed her hands together, looking the food over appreciatively, and sat down at the table.

" Y-Yeah... it... looks... g-great... th-thank...y-you." Lilly smiled shyly and took her seat at the table also.

" Your welcome, and thanks." He smiled at the two girls. Just then the door burst open, and a very tired looking Jackson walked in.

" Hey guys." Jackson waved as he came over to the table, and sat down.

" Hi son. How was your day?" Mr. Stewart sat down and looked at his son.

" Ehh It was alright. Just long." Jackson sounded tired. Robbie nodded in understanding. From then on everybody ate in silence. By the time they were done eating everybody was tired and ready for sleep.

" We're done dad. I think I'm going to go to bed. you coming Lilly?" Miley got up and headed for the stairs, turning around only to see if Lilly was fallowing, which she was.

" N-Night... Mi-Mister... S." Lilly smiled and waved as she followed Miley up the stairs.

" Night Girls." Mr. Stewart yelled up to the retreating forms of his daughter, and her girlfriend. Both girls were changed and ready for bed in under ten minutes. They were both very tired. It had been a long day. Lilly crawled into bed first, while Miley shut off the lights. Once the lights were out Miley crawled into bed as well.

Tonight Lilly had chosen to sleep on her stomach, so Miley rubbed her back instead of wrapping an arm around her. Lilly's back had been giving her trouble ever since the wreck, she didn't say much about it, but Miley could tell by the way the blond flinched when she moved the wrong way.

Whenever Miley would rub her back, she seemed to relax and fall asleep allot quicker, so Miley made a point to do just that, anytime the blond slept on her stomach, which wasn't often, since Lilly didn't like accepting help.

Miley heard Lilly's breathing deepen signaling she had fallen asleep. The brunette took this opportunity to study the other girls features for a minute, before leaning down and placing a chased kiss on her cheek. " Good night sweetie. I love you." When the only response she got out of her girlfriend, was deep even breathing, she chuckled, not surprised that Lilly was sound asleep. She herself soon fell into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Interview!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: I want to thank everybody who gave a review on the last chapter. A special thanks to **-little clip-** Your Idea really helped me past the writers block. If anybody else has any ideas, I'd love to see them.**

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

The next week went by quickly. It's now the weekend and Miley's getting ready to do a Hannah Interview. She had put anything Hannah related, on hold indefinitely, so she could focus all of her attention on Lilly, but her management team had ask her to at least do an interview once in awhile, so the fans wouldn't loose interest in her. She felt this was a reasonable enough request, so she agreed.

Since she hadn't done an interview in months her management called and ask if she could please do one on the 1st of the month, which just so happened to be today.

" Alright Lilly, Oliver's on his way. He should be here in ten minutes. Which is perfect since that's when I'll be leaving." Miley had called Oliver and ask if he'd be willing to come over and keep Lilly company till she returned, and of course he agreed.

" G-Great." Lilly smiled at Miley, who was currently decked out in her Hannah get up. Miley returned the smile, then walked back into the bathroom to finish up.

Ten minutes later Miley/Hannah, was standing at the front door waiting for the limo to pull up. She didn't have to wait long, before two cars pulled into her driveway, one being her limo, and the other belonging to Mrs. Oken.

" Lilly I'm leaving now. Oh and Oliver's here." Miley yelled up the stairs.

" K h-have...a...g-great...even...evening." Lilly called out in response. Miley started to respond, but was interrupted, by the door bell ringing. She sighed and rolled her eyes, She'd told Oliver on multiple occasions that he could just walk in, He was practically family after all.

Disgruntled, Miley walked over and opened the door. She was immediately greeted by the reason he hadn't just walked in. Oliver was carrying, or rather... balancing two boxes of pizza, and bread sticks.

" Um, a little help here." He gave Miley a pleading look.

" Oh of course. I'm sorry." Miley quickly took a couple of the boxes, receiving a grateful smile from her friend. Miley turned around, to place the food down, and came face to face with a grinning Lilly. The brunette jumped back in surprise, putting a hand over her heart.

" Ahhhhh, Lilly you scared me." Miley sounded out of breath.

"Awww... I'm... s-sorry." The blond gave a sympathetic smile, and pulled Miley into a tight hug.

" It's ok, this definitely makes up for it." Miley, pulled back and winked at a now blushing Lilly. The smaller girl ducked her head and gave a shy smile in response. Miley chuckled, kissed the other girls cheek and headed for the door. " K, I've gotta go now. Behave while I'm gone." She pointed an accusing finger at Oliver, in a playful manner.

" Always do." Oliver grinned, and waved at Miley as she walked out the door. After Miley was outside, Oliver turned to look at Lilly, who was currently enjoying a rather large bite of Pizza. The boy chuckled as he walked over and sat down next to her, on the couch.

" Wow Lilly, I've never seen you turn so red." The blond stopped mid bite, directing a glare, towards a very amused Oliver.

" I... did... n-not... b-blush." She stated Defiantly. Oliver shook his head, laughing at her.

" Yeah whatever, you so did." Seeing that Lilly, clearly wasn't amused, He decided to change the subject. " So um, when's Miley's interview on?" Lilly looked over at him, grateful for the change in subject.

" E-Eight." Lilly smiled, a dreamy look crossing her features. The thought of her girlfriend, making her giddy.

" You got it bad." Oliver shook his head, smiling. Lilly gave him a look, causing him to put his hands up in mock surrender. They watched t.v. for the next hour, occasionally exchanging playful banter. Before they knew it, Miley's interview was on.

" Hey... O-Oliver... hu-hurry... it's... o-on." Lilly was sitting on the couch bouncing up and down, clapping her hands together enthusiastically. Oliver came into the room carrying two glasses of Pepsi. He laughed when he saw the blond.

" Here you go." Oliver handed Lilly her drink, as he sat down, getting comfortable. Lilly took the drink, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

" Th-Thanks." Oliver nodded, directing his attention to the screen. It wasn't long till Miley came on. Oliver watched Lilly's expressions as Miley spoke, chuckling at the dreamy look Lilly got in her eye's whenever the pop star would laugh.

When the interview was over, Lilly got a sour look on her face. Wondering what had bothered his blond friend, he glanced back over to the screen, catching site of another blond. Only this was a boy... a boy Miley happened to know, ' Jake Ryan. '

The confident actor shook the host's hand, and gave Miley/Hannah a hug, before taking his seat beside her. She had already scooted over to give Jake his turn speaking with the host. After sitting down the blond actor turned to Hannah and winked, then quickly turned his attention back to the host.

At this point Lilly looked absolutely furious, after a few moments though, her anger quickly turned to hurt. She leaned back into the couch, sighing heavily. Her eyes were filling with tears. Oliver gave her a sympathetic look and patted her knee. " Lilly, there's nothing to worry about. Miley loves you."

" He's... hit-hitting... on... h-her... and... she... d-doesn't...s-seem... to... mi-mind... in... f-fact... she... seems... to... b-be... en-enjoying...it." She looked at the screen sadly. Oliver looked over to the screen as well, then back at Lilly.

" Like I said before. She loves you, not Jake. You have nothing to worry about. Your exactly what she wants, she's told me on many occasions." He gave her a reassuring smile, squeezing her knee for emphasis. She looked doubtful.

" But... he... c-can... gi-give... her... wh-what... I... ca-can't." She was starting to cry. Oliver raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

" And what exactly, would that be? " Oliver questioned, completely confused. Lilly shrugged her shoulders in a defeated fashion, before finally answering him.

" A-Affection." She had a distant look in her eyes. Oliver stared at her in shock for a moment,before saying anything.

" What? Why can't you? " Oliver ask curiously. Lilly's eyes widened, in sudden realization, that she did not want to have this conversation with Oliver. She shrugged her shoulders, getting up and beginning to walk away towards the kitchen.

" Uh... I... do-don't..." She shook her head, unable to finish her sentence, her cheeks burning red. Oliver raised his eyebrow, getting up and walking over to where the blond stood, with her head bowed in embarrassment. He stood in front of her, using his first finger to lift her chin, so he could look her in the eye.

" Lilly, tell me what's wrong. I promise I won't laugh. We've known each other since pre-school, we're practically brother and sister. There's nothing you can't tell me. I just want to help." He looked at her hoping she'd open up to him. She smiled and gave him a quick hug, before taking his hand, and dragging him back to the couch.

" I'm...scare-scared." Lilly fidgeted nervously with her hands.

" Of what? Miley?" Oliver gave her a confused look, placing his hands on top of hers, successfully stilling the nervous movement of her hands.

" N-No... w-well... y-yea...sor-sorta... I... guess... I... do-don't... kn-know." Lilly sounded thoroughly confused. Oliver ' was' confused, but who wouldn't be after an answer like that.

" So your scared, but... you don't know what it is your scared of, right?" Oliver pieced his words together slowly. Lilly furrowed her eyebrows together, clearly in thought. finally coming to the conclusion that she wasn't really sure how to put into words what was bothering her. She just nodded her head.

" Hmmm well do you hug Miley?" Lilly nodded her head, not really sure where he was going with this. " K well that's affection. Lets see do you kiss her?" The blond raised an eyebrow at him.

" S-Sometimes."

" Good, that's affection also. Who initiates it? You or Miley?" Oliver ask, smiling. Lilly just watched him for a second before answering.

" U-Usually... M-Miley." Lilly looked down, beginning to wring her hands again nervously.

" So you guys hug and kiss, but your afraid to do anything else right?" Lilly just nodded in response, clearly embarrassed. " Why are you afraid to do anything else?" Oliver ask in a gentle tone. Lilly shrugged her shoulders, not really wanting to answer that question. " Lilly, look at me." Oliver took his fingers and raised her chin till she was looking directly into his eyes. " Now, I know you have the answer, so tell me. I promise I won't laugh." Oliver gave her a gentle smile.

" I... Um... Uh... I... Uh... it... it... f-feels... w-weird." Lilly stumbled over her words, embarrassed. Oliver furrowed his eyebrows at her.

" Good weird? Or bad weird?" Oliver ask carefully.

" Um... G-Good." Lilly Blushed furiously. " It's... w-weird... talk-talking... a-about... this... w-with... a... guy." Lilly buried her face in her hands. Oliver chuckled.

" Lilly there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Were friends. I want to see you happy, and I want to help anyway possible." He gave her a caring smile, hoping to ease her embarrassment.

" K... Th-Thanks." She smiled at him.

" No Problem. Now back to the problem at hand. You said it was a good weird? Oliver ask in a contemplative tone. Lilly just nodded in response. " Hmmm, Lilly have you ever made out with anybody before Miley?" The blond shook her head in the negative.

" Oh I see. Well do you know anything about it?" Again a response in the negative. " Oh, ok then here's the real question. Do you love Miley?" Lilly nodded her head vigorously. " Good, you love her. So now the real question is do you trust her?" Again she nodded her head yes.

" Well then that's all you need to know. Just trust her, she won't hurt you. If she does something you don't like, just tell her. She'll stop if you ask her too. Communication, is the key to a good relationship." Oliver gave her a proud smile, causing her to laugh.

" You've... b-been... read-reading...your... m-mother's... c-chick... mag-magazines... again... hav-haven't... y-you? She teased him.

" Yup, chicks dig a sensitive guy." He winked at her. She laughed, hitting him with a pillow.

" Y-You... d-doughnut." She lightly pushed his shoulder.

" Oh, I'm crushed." He gave her a mock hurt look, while clutching his chest mellow dramatically. She shook her head, laughing at him.

" Th-Thanks... O-Oliver... your... a... g-great... friend." She spoke seriously. He stopped laughing and smiled at her.

" Your Welcome. I'm always here." He smiled, leaning over and giving her a friendly hug. " Oh and here's some advise. If you want to initiate anything, but don't want the possibility of it going to far. Try kissing her in a controlled environment." She looked a little confused at first, but after a few minutes of contemplating his words, a thought came to her.

" Hmmm... L-Like... a... mov-movie... th-theater? She ask in a questioning tone.

" Yeah, that could work." He gave her an amused smile.

" G-Good... then... it's... s-settled... I'll... ta-take... her... to... the... m-movies." Now it was her turn to smile proudly. Oliver ruffled her hair, laughing.

" Sounds good. You could take her tomorrow evening. Here I'll give you twenty dollars, so you can pay for her." He pulled out his wallet. She started to protest, but he was having none of that. " Shush, your taking the money. I want you to have it." He handed over the money, which she reluctantly accepted.

" Th-Thank... y-you."

" Your welcome." They sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the evening. It was ten o'clock when Miley finally got home.

" Hey Oliver. Hey Sweetheart." Miley gave a cheerful wave in Olivers direction, as she walked over to the couch, placing a chased kiss on Lilly's cheek. Oliver waved back. Lilly Blushed.

" Hey Miles. Saw your interview, you did a good job." Oliver smiled, getting up and preparing to leave.

" Thanks, Ollie." Miley gave him a thankful smile.

" Your welcome. I'm gonna go home now, see you later." Oliver waved a goodbye to both girls as he headed for the door.

" K, night." Miley waved.

" Y-Yeah... ni-night... O-Ollie!... Oh... and... th-thanks." Lilly waved, watching him open the door.

" Your Welcome, Lils. Have fun." He winked and closed the door, leaving the girls alone. Lilly blushed. Miley noticed this, and raised an eyebrow.

" Um, Lils... What exactly did you two talk about?" Miley ask, sitting down and slinging her arm around Lilly's shoulders.

" N-Nothing." Lilly gave a guilty smile. Miley looked skeptical, but decided to drop it for now. " I... w-watched... your... inter-interview,... you... d-did... re-really... g-good!...J-Jake... see-seemed... to... en-enjoy... it... too." Lilly said Jake's name bitterly. Miley, looked amused.

" Why Miss Truscott, your not jealous are you?" Miley faked a shocked expression.

" N-No." Lilly spit the words out angrily." She crossed her arms in defiance. Causing Miley to burst out laughing.

" Why so defensive, Lillian? The brunette knew Lilly hated it when people used her first name. Lilly looked so cute mad, Miley couldn't help but have a little fun with it.

" Don't...c-call... me... th-that." The blond fixed Miley, with an angry glare. The brunette smiled in amusement.

" You didn't answer my question." Miley pointed out. The smaller girl looked away, before answering.

" F-Fine... I'm... je-jealous!... Y-You... hap-happy...now?" Lilly looked distressed. Miley put her hand on the side of the other girls face, making the blond look her in the eye.

"Mmmhmm...Lilly, there's absolutely nothing to be jealous about, your the only person for me. I love you with all my heart, that will never change. I don't like Jake, he's an egotistical jerk." Miley smiled gently.

" P-Promise?" Lilly sounded so small, it broke Miley's heart.

" Yes I promise." Miley smiled, before leaning in and sealing the promise with a short kiss. When the girls pulled away from each other, they were both smiling.

" I... lo-love... you... s-so... much." Lilly pulled the taller girl into a tight in embrace.

" I love you too." Miley smiled, kissing the blond's cheek.

" M-Miles,... wo-would... you... l-like... to... may-maybe... go... on... a... da-date... with m-me?" Lilly looked at the brunette shyly.

" I'd absolutely love to. When? Where?" Miley grinned, loving the idea. Lilly let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding, giving Miley a bright smile.

" W-Well... I... was... think-thinking... a... m-movie!... maybe... tomorrow... evening?" Lilly smiled hopefully, watching Miley closely.

" Sounds great." Miley smiled dreamily, thinking about the next night. Lilly gave a broad smile, leaning in and placing a quick kiss on Miley's lips. The brunette smiled warmly at her girlfriend, happy that she was getting a little bolder.

" Come on Lils, it's late, lets get some sleep. I'm tired, besides... the faster I get to sleep, the sooner tomorrow will come, and I am defiantly looking forward to tomorrow." Miley winked, holding out her hand for the blond to take. Lilly nodded in agreement, taking hold of the taller girls hand, allowing herself to be pulled up. Once both girls were standing, they walked hand in hand up the stairs, looking forward to the next day.


	13. Movies!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

The Next evening came quickly for the eager girls. It was already six thirty, there movie starts and seven fifteen, so both girls were running around, trying to get done and ready to go, as fast as possible. " Lilly, you almost done?" Miley called to her girlfriend eagerly.

" Yup... j-just... one... m-more... min-minute." Lilly cheerfully responded. Miley smiled at Lilly's tone of voice.

" Ok honey, I'll be downstairs. Just meet me at the door." Miley called through the door, as she headed out of the room.

" K." Lilly yelled back.

Miley didn't have to wait long, in fact she barley made it too the door, before a very hyper and exited blond came bounding down the stairs two at a time. Grinning at Miley, once she was standing beside her. " K... l-let's... get... this... s-show... on... th-the... r-road." Lilly said, placing a quick kiss on Miley's cheek.

" Yes, lets." Miley said, grinning from ear to ear, giving Lilly a quick but strong hug. Robbie Ray, came strolling into the room, smiling at the sight of the two girls.

" You guys ready to go?" Robbie ask, chuckling. At hearing the mans voice, both Miley and Lilly looked over at him, smiling.

" Yup we sure are. " Miley said enthusiastically, taking Lilly's hand and heading out the door, dragging the blond along with her. Lilly stared at the car reluctantly for a minute, before finally shrugging and getting in. Miley noticed the blonde's hesitation, so once they were both in the car, she wrapped a protective arm around the other girls shoulders, placing Lilly's head on her shoulder.

" It's ok, your safe. I've got you." Miley's whispered into Lilly's ear, stroking her hair in a comforting fashion. Lilly smiled and nodded, snuggling deeper into the brunettes side.

the ride wasn't long. They arrived at the theater at six forty eight. With twenty seven minutes left to spare until the movie started. The girls got out of the car as soon as they got there, waving a quick goodbye to Mister Stewart, and making there way up to the ticket counter.

" Hey... M-Miles... You... go... g-get... th-the... f-food,... I'll... get... th-the... tick-tickets." Lilly smiled, handed the brunette some money, then shooed her away towards the concession stand. Miley laughed, raising an eyebrow at her blond girlfriend.

" Why so eager for me to leave, Truscott? Miley ask, smiling. Lilly just laughed, shook her head and motioned toward the concession stand again.

" Alright, alright, I'm going." Miley laughed, running off to where Lilly had motioned. Lilly went up and bought the tickets as soon as she was sure that Miley was a safe distance from her. " T-Two... for... Th-The... Or-Orphanage." Miley didn't know what movie they were going to. Lilly knew that the brunette wasn't fond of horror movies, because she got too scared. That's why Lilly didn't tell her which one they were going too. After she had the tickets, the blond went over and waited for Miley, by the ticket taker.

" K, I got a large Pepsi, Milk Duds and a large bucket of popcorn." Miley came back smiling, holding up the things she'd bought. Lilly grinned, taking the popcorn out of Miley's hands.

" Sounds... g-great!... now... l-let's... g-get... in... there... be-before... w-we're... l-late." The blond smiled, looping her arm through Miley's.

" Which movie are we seeing?" Miley's ask in a curious tone. Lilly gave her a sheepish look, mumbling out the name of the movie. The brunette cocked an eyebrow, not sure she heard her girlfriend right. " Hmmm, could you repeat that? I don't think I heard you correctly." Miley ask, still looking a bit perplexed.

" I... s-said... Th-The... Orphanage." Lilly spoke, giving Miley a guilty smile. The taller girl stopped dead in her tracks, looking at Lilly with a shocked expression.

" Cute girlfriend, say what? Miley used her trademark statement. Lilly giggled, loving when Miley did that.

" I... Sai." The blonde's statement was cut short, by a shocked Miley.

" I know what you said, Lillian. I just want to know why we're seeing a scary movie. You know how much I hate Horror movie. They give me the creeps." Miley said, tapping her foot impatiently, with her hands on her hips. Lilly burst out laughing at the semi serious expression on Miley's face. She knew the other girls was trying to look mad, but was failing miserably.

" I... know!... a-and... th-that's... why." Lilly said, winking at Miley. The brunette started to say something in protest, but stopped short, once the realization of what Lilly had just said, sunk in.

" Your bad." Miley laughed, whacking the other girl on the shoulder lightly. Lilly took a bow, smiling proudly. The brunette shook her head, thoroughly amused. " Come on, let's get in there before were late." Miley said, taking the other girls hand. The blond nodded in agreement. Once they found the proper room, they headed in and sat down in the very back.

" Per-Perfect." Lilly commented, looking around the room, pleased with there choice.

" Sure is." Miley said in a seductive tone, right next to Lilly's ear. The smaller girl shuddered in response.

" Be-Behave." Lilly scolded, barley hiding a smirk. Miley sat back and crossed her arms over her chest in a fake pout. " At... l-least... till... th-the... l-lights...go... d-down." Lilly added, with a wink. At first the brunette was taken back by her girlfriends sudden boldness, but quickly recovered, deciding to play along and turn the tables a bit.

" Hmmm I'm not sure if I can wait that long." Miley whispered in to Lilly's ear, running her hand up and down her arm lightly. The blond drew in a shaky breath and gulped, not really sure what to say or do, Miley's closeness was having a serious effect on her.

" Y-You... ha-have... t-to! Lilly squeaked out, trying to sound firm, but failing. Miley chuckled, loving the effect she had on Lilly.

" Alright I'll behave." Miley said, sitting back in her chair. " At least till the lights go down." The brunette added, with a smirk, mimicking Lilly's earlier statement. Lilly gulped, then gave a nervous laugh in response. Miley chuckled quietly to herself, tapping her fingers impatiently on the arm rest. She couldn't wait till the light's went down.

After about ten minutes of previews, the light's finally dimmed. Miley smiled, looking to her left where Lilly was seated, and tapped her on the shoulder. Lilly gave the brunette a questioning look. Miley gave a somewhat evil smile, leaning in next to Lilly's ear.

" The lights are down." Miley pointed out, leaving her mouth close to the blonde's ear.

" O-Oh... boy." Lilly squeaked in a high pitched tone, shuddering involuntarily. Miley smiled, nipping at Lilly's ear playfully, then leaned back in her chair, as though nothing had happened. Lilly looked at Miley, raising a questioning eyebrow. The brunette just gave her an innocent look, shrugging her shoulders.

" What? The movie's starting." Miley stated matter of factly. The blond gave her a confused and somewhat disappointed look, before sitting back in her own chair, looking a bit distracted.

Miley smiled, pleased with Lilly's response. She knew that Lilly wasn't comfortable, with to much physical contact, (Which Miley wisely accredited to Lilly's lack of experience.) so she figured the only way Lilly would ever be comfortable with it , is if she initiated the contact herself, Or if she wanted it enough that she wouldn't mind Miley initiating it. Which is why Miley chose to tease her.

Miley could tell her plan was working. Lilly looked like she was trying to decide on something, she kept glancing over at the brunette, with a contemplative look in her eyes, while fidgeting nervously. After about ten minutes of this, she finally decided to do something. She waited for a particularly scary part of the movie, before wrapping her arm around Miley's shoulder in a comforting fashion.

Miley decided to take this as her cue, to do something also, so she quickly buried her face in Lilly's shoulder, pretending to be scared. Normally she really would have been terrified, but this time she was too busy thinking about Lilly, to really notice what was happening on the screen.

Lilly was likewise preoccupied, thinking about Miley. She was absolutely thrilled when Miley grabbed onto her. It made her feel needed and stronger than she had in months. She liked being the one Miley turned to for comfort. She wasn't use to being weak, and the last few months that's exactly how she felt.

Lilly smiled, squeezing Miley tighter. " Don't... w-worry... Miles... yo-your... s-safe... with m-me." Lilly said in a soothing tone, kissing the top of her head. Miley grinned, loving Lilly's protective side, and enjoying the sensation of having Lilly's arms wrapped around her.

" I know." Miley smiled, leaning up and kissing Lilly's jaw. The blond looked down at Miley, raising a challenging eyebrow.

" Y-You... Mis-Missed." Lilly quipped, feeling bold. Miley laughed, nodding her head in agreement.

" Hmmm, your right. What are you going to do about it?" Miley shot back, in a challenging yet seductive whisper, smirking as Lilly visibly gulped. Regaining her composer, Lilly leaned down, putting her mouth right beside Miley's ear.

" This." Lilly whispered, in the same seductive tone, that Miley had used just seconds before. The blond quickly captured Miley's lips in a searing kiss, causing the brunette to moan in response. When they finally broke apart, it was Miley's turn to gulp.

" Wow!" Miley stated, sounding a little dazed. Lilly grinned, proud of herself. They spent the rest of the movie cuddling and kissing occasionally. When the movie was over, the girls made there way outside and across the street to the nearest McDonald's, to get a bite to eat, before Mr. Stewart picked them up.

" S-So... Miles... d-did... y-you... enjoy... th-the... mov-movie? Lilly ask, taking a bite out of her Big Mac. Miley smiled at her girlfriend.

" Um to be honest my mind wasn't really on the movie." Miley smirked. Lilly raised a questioning eyebrow, taking a drink of her soda. " My mind was more on, my super cute girlfriend." Miley smiled, taking a bite of her own sandwich.

Lilly blushed, quickly reverting back to shy mode. Miley smiled, shaking her head at Lilly's sudden change of attitude. It was funny how Lilly could go from being Strong and Confident one minute, to Shy and Bashful the next, but that was just another thing Miley loved about her. They stayed at McDonald's another twenty minutes before Miley's cell phone rang.

" Hello?" Miley ask, answering the phone.

" Hey Miles. I'm outside." Mr. Stewart spoke.

" Great, we'll be right out." Miley smiled, hanging up the phone and standing up. " Come on Lil, dad's here." Miley said, motioning for her girlfriend to follow her. Lilly nodded, getting up, throwing away her trash, and following Miley out to the car.

" Hi Dad, thanks for picking us up." Miley said, crawling into the backseat, followed closely by Lilly who nodded her head in agreement.

" Your welcome girls. Did you have a nice evening?" Robbie ask, watching the girls, in the rear view mirror. Miley smiled. Lilly blushed.

" Oh Yeah." Miley said, in a cheerful tone, looking over at Lilly, who was now a bright shade of red.

" That's good." Robbie chuckled, starting the car up. As soon as the engine went on, Lilly buried her face in Miley's shoulder, still not liking the idea of being in a car. Miley just smiled, wrapping her arms around her scared girlfriend, and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. The ride home wasn't long. They were home in less than ten minutes.

" K Girls, were home." Robbie said, getting out of the car.

" Cool, I get first dibs on the shower." Miley stated in Lilly's direction, while getting out of the car and stretching. Lilly raised a challenging eyebrow.

" On-Only... if... y-you... can... be-beat... me... t-to... it." Lilly said, hopping out of the car and running towards the house, laughing the whole way. Miley laughed at her playful girlfriend.

" Oh it's on Truscott." Miley said, in a competitive tone, running after the hyper blond.

Once they got inside, both girls made a mad dash for the stairs, giggling the whole way. Lilly of course being the more athletic of the two and having a head start won. " WooHoo!!!... I... w-won." Lilly yelled triumphantly, pumping her fist in the air for emphasis. Miley (who was bent over, clutching her knees in a desperate attempt to catch her breath) laughed, shaking her head at the blonde's behavior.

" Only cause you had a head start." Miley stated in an accusing tone, still a little out of breath. Lilly raised a challenging eyebrow, at the brunette. " Ok, you would have one anyway, but you have to admit the head start, did help." Miley said, smiling.

" J-Just... a... litt-little." Lilly conceded, with a sheepish grin. Miley smiled, walking towards the blond.

" Hmmmm I know a way you can make it up to me." Miley said, slowly wrapping her arms around Lilly's neck, causing the blond to blush and look around nervously. Not really sure what to do, she placed her hands on Miley's hips, hoping that was the right move. Miley gave her an approving smile. Seeing Miley smile, gave Lilly a little extra confidence, so she decided to play along.

" Oh... re-really?... H-How? Lilly ask in a challenging yet questioning tone, faking confusion.

" Kiss me." Miley stated, barley above a whisper, causing Lilly's whole body to tingle. The blond nodded wordlessly, leaning in and kissing Miley with as much passion as she could.

**A/N: What do you guys, want to happen next? I can either have the kiss turn into more ;) Or I can skip to the next day. Give me your ideas. :)**


	14. I'm not ready!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, but I got really sick, then I got a serious case of writers block LOL, so again I'm really sorry. Thanks to all the people who have been reviewing. A special thanks to ( **Pink Starship **Your ideas really helped :). I'm still not sure if I'm satisfied with this chapter, but I figure you've all waited long enough, so I decided to post it, as is. I might change it later, but I'm not sure. **

**Warning: something close to a sex scene, so if your offended by this sort of thing, I wouldn't read any further. Also. I'm not very good at writing this sort of thing, so I'm sorry if it's a bit awkward.**

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

Miley smiled into the kiss, enjoying Lilly's bolder side. After a few, very enjoyable minutes of kissing, Lilly pulled away, out of breath and unsure, so many things were running through her mind, she wasn't sure what to do next, or even if what she had already done was right. She bit her lip watching Miley closely for any sign of disapproval. When Miley noticed the uncertainty in Lilly eyes, she gave her a reassuring smile, conveying without words, how she felt, then slowly leaned in for another Kiss. Deciding to take things a little further, Miley kissed the side of Lilly's mouth, then proceeded to kiss all the way to her ear, causing Lilly to shudder. After Miley was done there, she made her way down to Lilly's jawline and neck, quickly finding the smaller girls pulse point, and nipping and sucking on it. Making Lilly go weak in the knees and moan in response. Hearing that Lilly was clearly enjoying what she was doing, Miley smiled.

" Mi-Miles... I...mmm... th-think... some-somethings...mmm... wr-wrong!... I... f-feel... like... m-my...mmm... legs... a-are... go-going... out." Lilly stuttered out, moaning in between words, whenever Miley hit a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. Miley pulled away, smirking at Lilly's statement.

" No honey, there's nothing wrong, that's normal, but if your worried about falling, I can fix that." Miley said in a seductive tone, winking and wrapping her arms around Lilly's waist, but instead of linking her arms, she reached over and Locked the bedroom door.

Hearing the lock click into place, Lilly gave Miley a questioning look. " We don't have to do anything you don't want too, but with Dad and Jackson just down the hall, I figure it's better safe than sorry." Miley answered, Lilly's un ask question, chuckling a bit, while linking her arms behind the smaller girls back. Lilly couldn't help but giggle a little at Miley's statement.

" Ok." Lilly spoke, nodding her head in agreement. Miley smiled, bringing her left hand up to stroke the side of Lilly's face lovingly, she left her right hand where it was, on Lilly's back. The blond sighed in contentment, leaning into Miley's soothing touch.

" I love you so much Lilly." Miley spoke quietly, bringing her hands around in front of her and looping her fingers through Lilly's belt loops, while slowly beginning to walk backwards towards the bed, bringing Lilly with her.

" I... lo-love... you... t-to... Mi-Miles." Lilly grinned broadly, allowing Miley to pull her towards the bed. Miley smiled, continuing to walk backwards. She only had to take a couple more steps, before the back of her legs came in contact with the bed. Feeling the bed against her legs, Miley quickly spun Lilly around, successfully switching there positions, so that Lilly was the one who's legs were against the bed.

Lilly looked a bit shocked at there sudden switch in positions, Miley just gave her a gentle smile, then brought her left hand up placing it on Lilly's shoulder, and gently pushed her down till she was sitting on the end of the bed. Miley leaned down till she was eye level with the blond.

" Scoot up luv." Miley whispered quietly, reaching up and brushing Lilly's bangs to the side. Lilly quietly did as she was ask, followed closely by Miley. Once Lilly was in the middle of the bed, with her legs stretched out in front of her, Miley smiled at her, straddling her lap, and slowly leaning for a sweet kiss. Lilly immediately returned the kiss, putting her hands down beside her on the bed, and leaning back a bit.

Miley smiled into the kiss, bringing her left hand up and placing it on the back of Lilly's head too deepen the kiss, while resting her right hand lightly on Lilly's side. The blond moaned quietly in response. After a few seconds, Miley started trailing kisses down Lilly's neck and to her collar bone, nipping and sucking every once in a while.

The blond drew in a shaky breath, tilting her head to the side, to allow Miley better access to her neck. Miley kept up her pleasurable task for a few more minutes, before moving back up, and kissing Lilly on the lips again. " Lay down." Miley whispered quietly, nipping lightly on Lilly's ear, as she spoke, while at the same time, placing her left hand on Lilly's shoulder, and pushing gently, until Lilly was laying flat on her back.

Lilly wordlessly did as Miley ask, smiling nervously, and allowing Miley to push her back on to the bed. She wasn't really sure what was going to happen next, but she decided to take Oliver's advise, and just trust Miley. " Like I said earlier, we don't have to do anything, you don't want to do." Miley said in a reassuring tone, after she noticed the nervous look, on the blonde's face.

Lilly nodded in approval and understanding, before slowly and hesitantly, bringing her left hand up and placing it on the back of Miley's head, bringing her down till there lips met, in a passionate kiss, telling Miley without words, that she was ok, and wanted to continue with what they were doing. Miley eagerly returned the kiss, bringing her left hand up and resting it lightly on the side of Lilly's face, and placing her right hand on Lilly's hip, just barley under her shirt, while at the same time rocking her hips, into Lilly's in a slow and tantalizing way, causing Lilly to moan and thrust her hips involuntarily.

As they continued to kiss, Miley moved her right hand up, just a little, lightly grazing the soft skin of Lilly's stomach. Lilly moaned in response, and placed her right hand on Miley's side, mirroring Miley's actions. Lilly was enjoying the feel of Miley's hand on her stomach, until that hand lightly brushed over her scar, Causing Lilly to abruptly halt what Miley was doing, by pulling away from the kiss and placing her own hand over Miley's.

Miley didn't need to ask what was wrong, she already knew the answer. Lilly didn't want anybody to see the scar, Miley had never seen it, but she knew it was there, a constant reminder of the accident, and the surgery that followed the accident, all very painful memory's for Lilly, as well as Miley. The brunette could clearly see the pain in Lilly's eyes, brought on partially from the memories, and partially because she thought the scar made her ugly.

" It's ok honey, we don't have to do anything else." Miley said in a soothing voice. The last thing she wanted to do, was push Lilly into something she wasn't ready for. Lilly gave Miley a half hearted smile. It amazed her, how understanding the brunette was. In that moment she realized how much she truly loved, and trusted Miley, and she wanted nothing more, than to convey that, to her very understanding girlfriend, so she did the only thing she could think to do.

" It's... o-ok... Mi-Miles... go... a-ahead." Lilly spoke quietly, removing her hand from atop Miley's, and bringing it up, to rest instead, on the side of Miley's face lovingly. Miley was shocked and touched, by the display of trust. She knew how hard it was for Lilly.

" You sure?" Miley ask carefully, wanting to make sure that Lilly was truly ok with it. Lilly nodded in response, stroking her thumb, lightly over Miley's cheek. Miley smiled at the show of affection, lifting up just slightly to reposition herself, to where she was straddling Lilly's right leg, instead of her hips. Once that was accomplished, she brought her left hand up to her own face, and covered Lilly's hand, with her own, leaning into it lightly, before leaning down and giving Lilly a light kiss, dropping her hand back down, to rest on the bed, beside Lilly's head.

Miley pulled back, smiling. " Sit up, honey." Miley said, taking Lilly's hand and gently helping her up into a sitting position. Lilly gave her a questioning look. " Lift your arms up." Miley spoke quietly, putting both of her hands on the bottom of Lilly's shirt. Lilly quietly did as she was ask, lifting her arms straight up over her head, allowing Miley to take her shirt off. Once the shirt was off, Lilly blushed, immediately dropping her arms, and placing her left hand in front of the scar, in one last attempt to keep it hidden from Miley, who was currently giving her an understanding smile. Miley's gaze shifted from Lilly's face, down to the hand resting on her stomach. Slowly and carefully, Miley reached out, placing her hand on top of Lilly's, and slowly moved it out of the way, revealing what Lilly was so desperately trying to hide.

" Your beautiful." Miley breathed out, allowing her eyes to roam over Lilly's perfectly toned stomach, up to her partially covered chest, and finally coming to rest on her face, which at present, was tinged a deep shade of red.

" Th-Thank... y-you." Lilly laughed nervously, not really sure how else to respond to the compliment. " Y-You... kn-know... I... th-think... your... t-to-totally... over-overdressed." Lilly flirted, sounding confident, when in reality, she was 'anything' but, confident.

" Oh, really?" Miley ask, feigning innocents. " I guess, I am, so what are you gonna do about it?" Miley questioned, raising an eyebrow seductively.

" Um... I... uh... w-well." Lilly tripped over her words, unsure of how to respond. Miley smirked, chuckling a bit at Lilly's flustered response. Seeing Miley smirking as though she'd just won a contest, caused Lilly's competitive nature to kick in.

" This." Lilly whispered softly, into Miley's ear, while taking hold of the hem of her shirt. Miley audibly gulped, closing her eyes, clearly enjoying the feeling of Lilly's mouth so close to her ear. Lilly smirked at Miley's reaction, feeling she had won there little game. " Lift your arms." Lilly whispered, repeating what Miley had said to her, just moments ago. Miley just nodded in response, still breathless, from Lilly's close proximity, and Lifted her arms. Lilly quickly copied Miley's earlier actions, successfully ridding her, of her shirt. " Wow!... y-your... be-beautiful. " Lilly said, breathless, allowing her eyes to scan over Miley's flawless skin. It was Miley's turn to blush, and smile shyly.

Lilly didn't give Miley time to formulate a response, before she bashfully leaned in, capturing Miley's lips with her own, while placing her left hand on the side of Miley's face, allowing her thumb to brush back and forth over Miley's cheek affectionately. After a few seconds of that, she dropped her hand down to Miley's shoulder, resting her hand lightly on her bra strap, without thinking, she started to brush it to the side, but quickly stopped and pulled away breaking the kiss, as soon as she realized what she was doing.

" I'm... s-sor-" Lilly started to say, but her apology, was quickly cut short by Miley, who had pressed two fingers against her lips, successfully stopping her from speaking. Once Miley was sure the blond wasn't going to say anything, she took hold of her hand, bringing it back up to her own shoulder.

" It's ok Lilly. I don't mind." Miley said, covering Lilly's hand with her own. The blond gave her a questioning look, to which the brunette just nodded. Seeing that it was ok, Lilly finished what she was going to do in the first place. Quickly and carefully, ridding Miley of the last piece of clothing covering her chest. Lilly smiled bashfully at the brunette, trying to figure out, how to put into words what she was feeling.

Miley didn't let her get a chance to say anything, before speaking herself. " Now who's over dressed?" Miley ask, smiling confidently, with a slight chuckle to her voice, trying to hide her own embarrassment. At hearing Miley's comment, Lilly blushed, looking down shyly. She only looked back up, when she felt Miley's hand on her shoulder. When she looked up, she saw that Miley was giving her a questioning look. In response Lilly smiled shyly and nodded her head, giving Miley approval, and Miley took it.

Once Lilly was completely topless, Miley carefully pushed her back onto the bed, quickly moving down her body, till she was eye level with the scar, which started at the waist band of Lilly's low rise jeans, and ended just below her breast's. " I love you." Miley mumbled against Lilly's skin, as she started placing butterfly kisses, on the scar, in an attempt to ease at least some of the pain, brought on by the accident. She knew it wouldn't help physically, but she hoped that her love could help emotionally.

She kissed all the way up Lilly's stomach, following the path made by the scar, enjoying listening to Lilly's moans of pleasure, and the feeling of Lilly shuddering, at the feeling of every new sensation. The brunette finally stopped her trail of hot kisses, when she reached the blonde's chest, which was currently heaving slightly, from the force of her quickened breath.

Miley smiled down at the blond, who's eyes were tightly shut, and kissed her lips, receiving a moan in response, Miley bit lightly on Lilly's lower lip, asking for entrance, which Lilly, gladly granted. While there tongues battled for dominance, Miley's hand found Lilly's chest, and began gently kneading her right breast. Lilly moaned at the contact, that sent a bolt of electricity straight through her body, and added to the throbbing, that had already started between her legs, causing her to squirm.

Miley chuckled a bit, at Lilly's reaction, pulling back she broke the kiss, switching her attention to the girls neck, and began nipping and sucking on her pulse point, adding to Lilly's arousal. The blond squirmed some more in response. " Pl-Please?" Lilly ask in a desperate whisper. She wasn't really sure what she was asking for, all she knew, was something needed to happen, and quick, and she figured Miley knew what it was, and she was right, Miley did know exactly what the girl needed.

The brunette continued her loving assault on her girlfriends very sensitive neck, while she dropped her hand down to the front of Lilly's jeans, and applied a very light amount of pressure, causing Lilly to whimper and buck her hips, in a desperate attempt, to increase the pressure. After a few more moments of merciless teasing, Miley gave in, increasing the pressure, and Lilly's pleasure.

Lilly was overwhelmed by all the different feelings running through her body. On one hand she was enjoying it immensely, but on the other hand, she was scared to death, and unfortunately the fear won out. The building pressure was to much for her, she was soon asking Miley to stop, and Miley being the caring girlfriend she was, did exactly what Lilly ask.

She stopped immediately, asking if Lilly was ok, the blond quickly confirmed that she was fine, with a nod of her head. Miley gave her a questioning look, not fully believing her girlfriend. " Are you sure your alright?" Miley ask in a worried tone, brushing Lilly's slightly damp bangs out of her eyes.

" Ye-Yeah... I-I'm... fi-fine!...I j-just... do-don't... th-think... I'm... qu-quite...r-ready... to... go... an-any... fu-further." Lilly sounded small, timid, and a bit guilty. She felt guilty cause, it seemed she hadn't trusted Miley enough, and she was worried Miley'd be upset, and she hated upsetting her girlfriend.

" Ok, that's fine. I totally understand. I'm sorry if you felt uncomfortable." Miley spoke in a caring tone, hoping Lilly wasn't too upset.

" N-No... Mi-Miley... I.. Um... I... enj-enjoyed... it!... I... j-just... d-don't... th-think... I'm... re-ready... f-for... m-more." Lilly spoke quietly.

" I understand." Miley smiled, handing Lilly her shirt, while at the same time putting hers back on.

" Th-Thanks." Lilly returned her smile, accepting the shirt, and pulling it over her head. Once both girls had there shirts back on, Miley pulled the smaller girl into a tight hug. Lilly giggled, returning the embrace.

" I think it's time for bed. Don't you?" Miley ask, standing up and heading for her closet to find a pair of night clothes. Lilly was a little hesitant to answer. She was still a little worked up, from there earlier activities, so she didn't think she'd be able to sleep, so she decided to answer truthfully.

" Um... y-yeah,... b-but... I'm... n-not... su-sure... if... I... can... f-fall... a-asleep." Lilly answered, sounding a bit embarrassed. After finding the clothes she was looking for Miley came back into the room, and gave Lilly a knowing smile.

" Take a cold shower, that should help with your... um... sleeping?... problem." Miley chuckled slightly, winking in Lilly's direction, causing Lilly to blush, even more that she already was.

" So... h-how.. do... y-you... kn-know... a... c-cold... sh-shower... w-works? Lilly smirked, feeling she'd caught Miley off guard. At first Miley was a little embarrassed, but that soon faded, once she realized, that's what Lilly was aiming for.

" Well, let's just say I've had that... " Sleeping "... problem more than once, and a cold shower, has always worked for me." Miley stated, placing air quotes around the word, (sleeping, ) pretending not to be affected, by the embarrassing nature of the question. Lilly was shocked that Miley didn't have trouble answering the question.

" Oh... um... w-well... uh... I...I... g-guess... I'll... t-try... it... th-then." Lilly stumbled over her words, backing up towards the bathroom, as she talked. Miley smirked, waving as the flustered blond stumbled into the bathroom and closed the door. Once the door was closed, Miley chuckled to herself, shaking her head in amusement, as she changed her clothes.

Lilly stayed in the bathroom for about fifteen minutes, before joining Miley back in the room. " Uh... wa-water's... st-still... warm... if... y-you... w-want... to.. t-take... a... shower. Lilly said, drying her hair with a towel, as she made her way over to the bed. Miley, who was laying on her back, with her eyes closed, looked up at the blond, as soon as she heard her voice, and smiled.

" Hmmm, I figured as much." Miley said in a cocky, yet playful tone. Hearing Miley's statement, Lilly stopped drying her hair, and gave Miley a fake glare, to which, Miley held up her hands in mock surrender. " You know what, I think I will take a shower, but I don't think the hot water will be needed." Miley winked, as she got up and headed for the bathroom. Lilly laughed, watching Miley disappear, into the bathroom.

When Miley got out twenty minutes later, she found Lilly sound asleep. The brunette, smiled at how innocent Lilly looked while she was asleep. She always looked innocent, but more so when she slept. Miley slowly made her way to the bed, careful not to make any noise. When she finally reached her destination, she shut off the lights, and crawled in beside Lilly, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek and whispering, I love you, before rolling over to lay on her back.

" L-Love... y-you...too." Lilly mumbled out, groggily, as she rolled over, and snuggled into Miley's side, placing her head on her shoulder. Miley smiled down at the girl and placed a light kiss on the top of her head. " Night Luv." Miley whispered, before following Lilly's example and drifting off to sleep.

The next morning found both girls in good spirits. They got up, got dressed, headed downstairs, and ate breakfast, after they were done there, they headed for the couch, to sit down and discuss what they wanted to do for the day. " So I'm thinking, either the mall, or the beach again. What do you think?" Miley ask, leaning back on the couch.

" Um... h-how... b-bout... the... m-mall,... th-that... s-sounds... f-fun." Lilly said happily. Miley smiled at Lilly's obvious excitement.

" Ok, the mall it is." Miley smiled and patted Lilly's knee, before getting up, and extending a hand, to help Lilly up. " Shall we?" Miley ask, in a fake British accent. Lilly giggled, taking Miley's out stretched hand and allowing herself to be pulled up.

" We... sh-shall." Lilly answered in the same accent, playing along. It didn't take the girls long to get on the road, once Jackson agree to take them. As always, Lilly held onto Miley the whole way there. Of course Miley didn't mind one bit.

" We're here." Jackson said, glancing back at the two girls, with a smile.

" Thanks." Miley said, getting out of the car, and heading around to Lilly's side to open the door for her.

" Your welcome, have a good time. Just call me when your ready to come home" Jackson said sincerely, through his now open window.

" Will do, and thanks again." Miley said, waving at her brother. Lilly just nodded her thanks. Jackson watched them walk off, making sure they made it to the entrance safely, before he drove off.


	15. The Mall!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewd, last chapter :), and a special thanks to **** ( **Pink Starship** ). where I got the idea for this chapter :). **

They weren't in the mall for more than ten minutes, before people started to point and stare. Some people would openly stare at Lilly with a look of sympathy, others would direct there sympathetic stares towards Miley, they felt bad for her, cause in there opinion she was ' stuck ' taking caring of a disabled person, when she should be out having fun like a normal teenager. Then there were the people who tried to be a little more polite, by just glancing out of curiosity, but the ones that hurt the most, were the little children who would point and ask there parents what was wrong with the blond girl, as they put it.

At first Lilly tried to ignore it, passing it off as paranoia, but after a awhile it became painfully obvious, that it wasn't just her imagination. Miley noticed it too, but she was hoping against hope that Lilly wouldn't. She tried to stay upbeat in a futile attempt to keep Lilly's attention on her, and not on the blatantly rude and curious people. Of course her attempts didn't work. Lilly had already, noticed and was looking around at all the people sadly.

" M-Miles... c-can... we... g-go... s-sit... d-down?" Lilly ask quietly, attempting to hide her obvious stutter, as she fixed her eyes on the ground. Miley looked over at Lilly, who had a tight grip on her arm, for balance.

" Sure honey, how bout we go to the food court?" Miley ask in a pleasant tone, hoping that maybe if she pretended to ignore the stares and act as if nothing was wrong, Lilly would follow suit. Lilly just nodded her head, not once looking up. Miley sighed quietly to herself, shaking her head as she looked around and allowed her eyes to take in the source of Lilly's sadness. " K, come on." Miley said wrapping her arm around Lilly's waist, as an added source of support.

Slowly but surely, the two girls made there way to the food court. It wasn't a long walk, since they entered at the entrance closest to the food court. Lilly kept her eyes down the whole way there, never once letting go of Miley's arm. Miley also kept a tight grip on Lilly, carefully guiding her to there destination. " K, Lilly were at the food court, just sit down here, while I go get our lunch." Miley said quietly, kissing the side of Lilly's head, and leading her to an empty table, where she could sit and rest.

Lilly just nodded her head in response, sitting down as Miley pulled out a chair for her. " I'll be right back honey." Miley said, watching Lilly closely. This time Lilly didn't respond, instead she just kept her eyes on the table. Sighing quietly, Miley walked off towards, the Panda Express, the place they always ate at whenever, they were at the mall, both girls were fond of Chinese food. Miley was hoping a good meal could cheer Lilly up a little.

Lilly was in her own little world, so much so, that she barley noticed when Miley walked off. After sitting alone for a few seconds, with nothing to do, Lilly placed her arms on the table, and laid her head down on top of them. Much to her dismay the table wobbled, Lilly couldn't stand off balance tables, so she decided to get up and go in search of a steady one. Little did she know, that trouble was just a few steps away.

Miley and Lilly, had been so focused on getting to the food court, and finding a table, that they failed to notice, the two queens of mean, sitting just a few table away from them. Amber and Ashley, however hadn't failed to notice Miley and Lilly, and they were already plotting, how they could embarrassed the two girls. They smiled with glee, as they noticed Lilly stumbling there way.

The two conniving girls waited impatiently, till the off balance blond was just a few inches away from them, so focused on balancing, that she didn't even notice the two girls getting ready to put there plan in action. Just as Lilly started to walk past, Amber stuck her foot out, in Lilly's path, successfully tripping her and sending her flying forward, and right into a teenage boy, who's arms happened to be full of food. Needless to say, the food went everywhere, the boy landed on the ground and of course so did Lilly.

Amber and Ashley burst into laughter, at the same time, only stopping long enough to do there trade mark, obnoxious finger thing. " S-So-Sorry." Lilly shuddered out, only glancing up long enough to take in the boy's angry features. " You should be, watch where your going next time, retard." The boy spat out angrily, not even realizing how much his words really stung. Lilly blinked back tears, as the boy's words hit her hard.

The boy got up, shaking his head angrily and walked off, not even bothering to offer Lilly a hand up. Lilly sat there for a few minutes, on the verge of crying, before she decided to get up. She crawled over to a table, so she could pull herself up. She still hadn't noticed who had tripped her, nor had she noticed, that, that very person was occupying the table, she was currently using as a crutch.

When Amber and Ashley noticed, that Lilly hadn't noticed them, and was obviously unaware that they were sitting there. They decided to get her attention. " Here, let me help you up." Amber said sweetly, careful to disguise her voice, as she reached out and took hold of Lilly hand and elbow. Lilly mumbled out a quick and quiet thanks, before allowing the girl to get a better grip and help her up.

Amber waited till she was the only source of Lilly's balance, before letting go and sending Lilly back to the ground hard. The two girls burst into laughter again, amazed that Lilly hadn't noticed them yet. " Oh Tssssss." Amber and Ashley said at the same time. It was then that Lilly realized who was standing above her. Shocked, she looked up in disbelief, and sure enough there stood the two meanest girls in school.

" What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Amber said, sneering down at the worn out girl. Ashley watched the exchange closely, a little confused by Lilly's actions. Neither girl knew what happened to Lilly, all they knew, was that she no longer went to there school. Maybe if they had known what was wrong, they wouldn't have been so mean, but who knows.

" N-No." Lilly answered, averting her eyes back to the ground. Amber and Ashley exchanged confused, and almost worried looks, before Amber decided to speak again.

" What's the matter, take one too many falls off that skateboard of yours, without a helmet?" Amber ask, in a mocking tone, chuckling a bit. Ashley laughed nervously, she sensed they had gone too far. Just then Miley returned holding a tray of Chinese food, She immediately noticed Lilly sitting on the floor, and overheard what Amber said.

" Sweet niblets." Miley mumbled to herself, setting the food down on a table, and heading over to where the girls were. " Hey back off, and leave her alone." Miley said forcefully, while trying to take a hold of Lilly's arm and pull her up, but the blond was having none of that, she quickly jerked her arm back, and hastily crawled over to the railing, where she proceeded to pull herself up, and look down at all the people on the first floor, with a contemplative look in her eyes.

Miley noticed, where Lilly's attention was focused, and got worried, but as she started to head in Lilly direction, Amber spoke up again. " Yeah that's right, go run to your girlfriend." Amber said jeeringly, not even realizing how accurate her statement was.

" Listen you heartless bitch, just shut up and leave us alone. I knew you were cold, but I never thought you would go this far." Miley hissed angrily, through gritted teeth, as she turned and headed towards Lilly. Amber didn't know how to respond, she'd never seen Miley so angry, sure Miley had gotten upset before, but this time was different and Amber knew it, so she finally settled on huffing angrily, and stomping off. " come on Ashely." Amber called over her shoulder, to Ashley, who was trailing behind.

Ashley glanced nervously, between Miley, Lilly and the retreating form of her friend, ( if she could be called that ). Ashley finally decided on staying behind, and seeing how Lilly was doing. Hesitantly, she approached the two girls, who were leaning against the railing. Lilly looking down to the ground floor, apparently lost in thought, and Miley rubbing her back soothingly, and whispering in her ear, what Ashley could only assume, were words of comfort.

" Um Miley, Lilly, can I talk to you guys for a sec?" The usually confident Ashley ask, in a shaky voice. Hearing the voice of one of the meanest girls in school, Miley quickly looked in the direction of where she heard the voice, anger clearly evident in her eyes. Lilly kept her gaze on the ground.

" What do you want? Come back to do some more damage?" Miley ask bitterly. Ashley just shook her head in a defeated manner, looking at Miley carefully, before shifting her gaze, to the obviously hurt, and out of character blond. Ashley was confused, usually Lilly was the fighter and Miley was the quieter one. It was becoming painfully obvious that something was drastically wrong, and she and Amber hadn't helped matters any.

" I came here to apologize, and before you say anything Miley, I'm being sincere. I think Amber took it way too far, and I'm ashamed that I was apart of it. I truly am sorry." Ashley said, sounding surprisingly sincere. Miley blinked a few times, shocked at what she had just heard.

" Well it's not me you should be apologizing too." Miley said, motioning towards Lilly.

" I know. I'm very sorry Lilly, please believe me." Ashley said, looking towards Lilly, who just nodded her head slightly, not once shifting her gave. Ashley sighed a little, before turning to walk away.

" Ashley." Miley called out. Ashley turned around slowly, till she was facing Miley again. " Thank you." Miley said quietly, giving a slight smile in Ashley's direction, before turning her attention back to Lilly. Ashley just nodded quietly in response, before she too turned away, heading in the opposite direction.

" May-Maybe... I... sh-should... h-have... d-died... th-that... d-day... too." Lilly mumbled out in audibly, more to herself, than Miley.

" What was that, honey?" Miley ask, glancing over at Lilly.

" I... s-said,... th-that... may-maybe... I... sh-should... h-have... di-died... w-with... my... par-parents. Lilly said quietly. Miley looked at Lilly with wide eyes, not quite believing what she just heard.

" Lilly don't you ever say that. Don't even think that. Do understand me?" Miley said harshly, turning Lilly towards her, and taking hold of her shoulders. Lilly looked down guiltily, tears shining in her eyes.

" B-But... if... I... wa-wasn't... h-here... it... w-would... b-be... so... mu-much... ea-easier... on... every-everybody,... and... i-it... w-would... b-be... s-so... ea-easy... to... j-just... en-end... it... a-all." Lilly whispered, glancing back down to the ground floor, to emphasize her point. Miley followed Lilly's gaze, horrified at what she was hearing, and what Lilly was hinting at.

" Lilly, listen, and listen good. That's not true and you know it, if something happened to you I'd be devastated, and so would Dad and Jackson. Your not a burden to us at all. I don't want you to even talk like that. Suicide doesn't solve anything, it's selfish, look at what your fathers decision did to your mother and you, all because he took the cowards way out, and I know your not a coward. Nobody said that healing would be easy but I know you can do it, and Daddy, Jackson and I, will be there every step of the way." Miley choked out through her tears, taking Lilly into her arms and squeezing her tight.

At hearing Miley's heartfelt words, Lilly broke down into a fit of tears, grabbing onto Miley's shirt desperately. " Shhhhhh, it's ok Lil, it's ok." Miley whispered soothingly, stroking Lilly's hair in a comforting manner, and kissing her cheek. " Let's go home, shall we?" Miley ask, pulling back to look at Lilly's tear stained face. Lilly nodded, sniffling, with tears still rolling down her face. Miley smiled gently, reaching up and wiping away Lilly's tears.

Miley pulled out her phone, quickly texting Jackson, to let him know they were ready to go home. Jackson immediately responded, saying that he would pick them up in under fifteen minutes, they lived close to the mall, about eight minutes, but Jackson liked to give extra time for traffic. " Come on, Jackson will be here in a few minutes." Miley said, taking hold of Lilly's arm and guiding her to the table she'd previously set the food down on.

Lilly nodded, following Miley over to the table and sitting down. Lilly grinned a little, when she noticed the Chinese food in the middle of the table. She pointed to it, silently asking Miley if she could have some. Miley noticed what Lilly was pointing at, and smiled. " Sure, here you go." Miley said, scooting the food towards Lilly, before getting up to get a carry out box, so they could take it home with them.

It wasn't long before Miley got a text message, announcing Jackson's arrival. " Jackson's here, lets go." Miley said, coming back to the table and transferring the food into the carry out box. Lilly nodded, helping Miley transfer the food.

When they got outside, they spotted Jackson's car immediately, and walked over to it, crawling into the backseat. " Hey, girls. How was the mall?" Jackson ask cheerfully, as he waited for them to get buckled in. Lilly gave Miley a nervous glance, silently begging her not to say anything. Miley nodded in silent agreement, before answering her brother.

" Oh, It was ok, we hung out in the food court for awhile, and ate Chinese food, but that's about it." Miley said, in her best convincing voice. Jackson didn't quite believe his sister, he saw the glance Lilly gave her, but he wasn't going to say anything, he figured if they wanted to tell him, they'd do so in there own time, so he just smiled and put his car in gear.

It didn't take them long to get home. The minute the car was off, both girls jumped out of the car, ran into the house, and headed upstairs to Miley's room. Lilly immediately flopped onto Miley's bed. Miley smiled, realizing Lilly was tired, the day had warn her out. " Get some rest, Lils." Miley said, moving over to stand by the bed. Lilly smiled with her eyes still closed.

" Mmm... ok,... b-but... wi-will... you... l-lay... d-down... wi-with... me." Lilly said opening her eyes, taking hold of Miley's hand and tugging her down onto the bed. Miley giggled falling onto the bed beside Lilly.

"Sure, honey no problem, now go to sleep." Miley said, smiling and tapping Lilly's nose. Lilly giggled, opening her eyes, she was a little shocked when Miley appeared blurry to her, but she quickly chocked it up to being tired, and gave Miley a quick peck on the lips, before snuggling into her side.


End file.
